Hermione, la bruja adolescente
by VeRiTo
Summary: ¿Es fácil ser una bruja adolescente? Hermione esta a punto de descubrirlo. Un fic lleno de emoción, celos, peleas, amor y odio, todos los elementos que hacen una buena historia. RHr 100... RR! -TERMINADO-
1. El comienzo de un nuevo año

****

Hermione, la bruja adolescente

Capítulo I: El_ comienzo de un nuevo año._

Era una mañana soleada de septiembre y una muchacha de cabello castaño y espeso, se apresuraba a entrar en la estación de trenes King Cross, en Londres. El nombre de la chica era Hermione Granger que a sus 15 años se disponía a empezar el 5° año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Luego de despedirse de sus padres, traspasó la plataforma 9 ¾ y busco entre la multitud a sus dos mejores amigos: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. 

Cuando ya se había cansado de buscarlos, escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Hermione! ¡Aquí!- ella se volvió y vio a Harry que movía los brazos para que ella lo viera.

-¡Hola, Harry! ¿Cómo estas?- lo saludo Hermione, luego de abrazarlo. 

- Bien, ¿ y tu Hermione? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

- La verdad que me las pase estudiando

-¿Estudiando? 

-¡Si para obtener Matrículas de Honor en Brujería!- repuso Hermione, pasando la vista entre los estudiantes. 

-¿Acaso buscas a Ron?- le dijo Harry.

-¿Eh? No, no... –replicó Hermione, sonrojada.

- Mira ahí vienen - dijo Harry, señalando con el dedo a una multitud de colorados que se acercaban a ellos. 

-¡Hola, Harry y Hermione! ¿Cómo están, queridos?- los saludó alegremente la señora Weasley.

- Muy bien, ¿y usted?- respondió Harry. 

- Bien, gracias, querido...

-¿Y donde esta Ron?- pregunto Hermione. 

- Debe estar por venir.

-¿No vino con ustedes?- se extraño Harry.

- Sí, pero... ¡Mira ahí esta! Fred, querido, ¡te estas olvidando tus cosas!- dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a los gemelos.

Harry y Hermione se volvieron y Ron se acercaba a ellos caminando al lado de una muchacha de pelo negro muy largo y ojos celestes muy hermosos. 

Hermione sintió como los celos la invadieron. ¿Quién era aquella chica que caminaba como si fuera la dueña del mundo? ¿Y porque Ron estaba extrañamente tan cerca ella?

-¡Ron, hola!- exclamo Harry cuando Ron y la chica habían llegado hasta ellos.

-¡Harry, Hermione! ¿Cómo están?- respondió Ron.

- Bien, gracias.

- Ron, ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?- dijo la muchacha, tomando a Ron del brazo. Hermione se enfureció aún más.

- Ah, bueno. Él es Harry Potter.- dijo Ron, señalando a Harry

- Un gusto, Harry –respondió ella, tomando la mano de Harry.

- Y ella es Hermione Granger.- agrego Ron. La chica sonrió, pero Hermione no devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bueno, mi nombre es Alessia, y soy de Ravenclaw, por supuesto que los he visto antes, si tú eres el famoso Harry Potter.- dijo Alessia, sonriendo.- Pero a ti solo te conocía de vista.- agregó mirando a Hermione. 

- ¿Y como es que se conocen tu y Ron?- pregunto Harry.

- Bueno, nuestros padres nos presentaron. Resulta que el padre de Alessia trabaja con papá, y entonces un día decidieron que nos conozcamos.- explicó Ron.

- Y la verdad que fue una suerte. Aunque estas vacaciones he estado muy ocupada estudiando.- dijo Alessia.

- Alessia es la mejor estudiante de su clase.- agrego Ron.

- Ay, Ronnie, no exageres... –repuso la chica, tomando otra vez el brazo de Ron.

- Y por eso la hicieron prefecto.- siguió Ron.

-¿Eres prefecto? ¡Hermione también lo es!- dijo Harry.

-¿Enserio? ¡Entonces seremos compañeras!- exclamo Alessia, con una sonrisa. Hermione sonrió falsamente. 

La campana sonó indicando que los estudiantes ya debían subir.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alessia subieron al tren, sacando las cabezas por la ventana, para despedirse de los Weasley.

- ¡Adiós, que tengan un buen año!- les dijo amablemente la señora Weasley.

- Muchas gracias, señora Weasley, fue un placer haber estado unos días en su casa- dijo Alessia. Hermione no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Esa extraña había pasado unos días junto a Ron? ya no lo podía soportar, era demasiado...

- No fue nada, querida, mucha suerte en este año.- replicó la señora Weasley.

-¡Adiós mamá! –despidió Ron. Enseguida el tren dio marcha. 

- Bien, tengo que irme, me encantaría quedarme charlando con ustedes, pero es mi turno de controlar el tren. Nos vemos luego, Ron- dijo Alessia. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Harry y besó la mejilla de Ron antes de salir. Hermione pensó que explotaría de la bronca en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía Ron hace semejantes escenas delante de ellos? No entendía que le vio a esa chica...

- Valla, Ron, Alessia es muy simpática. – sonrió Harry

- Si que lo es, ¿no Hermione?

- Sí... claro- dijo Hermione, fríamente.

Durante el resto del viaje los amigos estuvieron charlando animadamente. Pero Hermione no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Ron con aquella presumida de Alessia. 

"No es que me importe- pensaba para sí misma- pero tampoco es para que la presente como un gran trofeo, si es una creída y engreída que se cree la reina del mundo."

- Estuviste muy callada, Hermione, ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó Ron cuando ya habían llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade. 

- No pasa nada, Ron. Estoy bien.- respondió Hermione, cortante.

Ella, Ron y Harry se subieron a los carruajes y al instante se encontraron con la imagen del imponente castillo de Hogwarts. 

Al bajar de los carruajes, Hermione saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

-¿Qué es eso, Hermione?- se extraño Harry.

- Bueno, es mi insignia de prefecto.- explico Hermione con una sonrisa. Harry y Ron observaron como

Hermione se colocaba sobre la túnica su brillante insignia con orgullo.

- Parece que estuviste sacándole brillo todo el verano.- murmuró Ron.

- ¬¬...

Los alumnos entraron al Gran Salón y se ubicaron en sus mesas. Hermione agradeció que Alessia estuviera en otra casa. Realmente no iba a aguantar que ella estuviera en Gryffindor. Luego las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y los alumnos de 1° entraron, pálidos y asustados. La profesora Mc Gonagall se acerco llevando el Sombreo Seleccionador. 

Al terminar la ceremonia de selección, Dumbledore se puso de pie para dirigirse al colegio.

- Bueno, ¡bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts! De verdad espero que disfruten este nuevo año que comienza. Por supuesto los voy a tener que aburrir de vuelta con mis acostumbrados anuncios. Como siempre digo el bosque que rodea el colegio esta prohibido, así que por favor manténganse alejados de él. 

Además quiero anunciarles que tenemos una nueva profesora de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras. Les presento a la profesora Hilda Stofan, que estará ocupando este cargo y es una muy buena profesora.- Hermione dirigió su mirada sobre la nueva profesora. Ésta era una mujer petisa, con el pelo corto hasta las orejas y de nariz larga. 

- "Otra cosa, - continuó Dumbledore.- tengo el agrado de anunciarles que este año el colegio ha organizado viajes. Sí, así como lo escuchan. Hemos decidido que los cursos de 4° en adelante viajaran a distintas partes del mundo, para estudiar las distintas costumbres de los magos de otros países y por que no también de los muggles. Los destinos han sido elegidos por mí y los demás profesores. Les ruego que ahora guarden silencio así se les comunica a dónde viajara cada curso." 

La profesora Mc Gonagall se acercó al lado de Dumbledore y extendió un pergamino. 

- Los alumnos de 4° año –dijo la profesora.- viajarán a Alemania- 

Enseguida se escucharon los aplausos y gritos provenientes de los alumnos de 4°. Hermione se preguntaba a que lugar les tocaría ir a ellos. 

- "Los alumnos de 5°, viajarán a Bulgaria."- ahora se escucharon los gritos de los alumnos de 5°. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron no participaba del festejo. Entonces se acordó que en Bulgaria vivía Viktor Krum. ¿Por qué no ir a visitarlo? Hermione sonrió ante la cara de enfado de Ron.

Así siguió la profesora leyendo los destinos escogidos. Los alumnos de 6° irían a Francia, y los de 7° a México. 

Cuando la profesora Mc Gonagall terminó de dar su discurso, las mesas se llenaron de deliciosa comida.

- La verdad, creo que este año será mejor que el anterior.- comentó Harry, sirviéndose papas y zapallo.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Harry?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Cómo por que? ¡Por los viajes! Será una experiencia inolvidable.- respondió Harry.

- Parece que no te gusta la idea, ¿no, Ron?- intervino Hermione.

- No es que no me guste. Solo que el lugar suena algo aburrido... 

- A mí me parece que Bulgaria es un lugar muy interesante.- repuso Hermione.

-¿Interesante? Solo dices eso porque Vicky vive allí.- replicó Ron.

- No lo digo por eso. Y si lo hago, ¿qué tiene? ¿Acaso te molesta?- dijo mordazmente Hermione.

-¿Molestarme? ¿A mí? Para nada...

- Pareciera ser que sí...

- Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, no esta nada mal eso de los viajes. Ya que no tendremos tantas responsabilidades con las tareas y todo eso, podría pasar más tiempo con Alessia.- dijo Ron.

Al escuchar esto, Hermione sin querer derramó su copa. Ya no lo aguantaba más. Ahora Ron no pararía de hablar de Alessia. Pero, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? Si al fin y al cabo, Ron era un superficial, que solo se fijaba en el exterior de una chica y no en lo interior. Y eso le molestaba tanto... Si ella valía mucho más que Alessia, o que Fleur Delacour... 

- Hermione, ¿vienes?- Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos. 

-¿Eh? 

- Digo si vienes, ya tenemos que irnos.- dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Claro, pero tengo que adelantarme, acuérdense que soy la prefecto- respondió Hermione.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor se pusieron de pie y Alessia se acercó hacia donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¿No les parece genial que nos vallamos de viaje? ¡Estoy tan emocionada!- exclamó ella.

- Si, no vemos la hora de irnos.- dijo Harry.

- Menos mal que nos no separan.- dijo Alessia

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Hermione.

- Porque capaz que nos separaban por casa. No se que haría si me separaran de ti, Ron.- dijo Alessia, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Ron.

-¡Quita la mano!- exclamó inconscientemente Hermione. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, prefirió haberse muerto en ese instante. Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño, mientras que Alessia había dejado de sonreír. Ron solo se mantenía en silencio, sin saber que decir.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Alessia.

- Eh... no te decía a ti... es que vi a un chico escribiendo las paredes del colegio... y tu sabes... los prefectos deben encargarse de mantener todo en orden, ¿no?- repuso Hermione. Rogaba que Alessia se creyera esa excusa, y por supuesto que le había dicho a ella, pero nunca imagino que lo diría. ¿Qué pensaría Ron? Ella lo había dicho inconscientemente, sin saber lo que decía...

- Ah, esta bien... –respondió Alessia, con una mirada penetrante.- Oye, Ron nos vemos mañana, tengo que guiar mi casa. Buenas noches.- Alessia se acercó y beso a Ron en la mejilla. Saludo a Harry con la mano y se fue. Parecía que a Alessia no le caía bien Hermione, como a Hermione no le caía bien ella.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione indicó a los alumnos de primero las habitaciones. Harry y Ron la esperaban sentados en unos sillones. 

- Estoy muy cansada, nos vemos mañana- dijo Hermione, cuando la sala común estuvo vacía, excepto por ellos tres.

Luego de que Hermione se fue Harry y Ron se quedaron un rato en silencio.

- Oye, Harry- dijo Ron, rompiendo el silencio-

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué crees que Hermione reacciono así con Alessia?

- Es obvio, Ron. Esta celosa- respondió Harry, sonriendo.

-¿Hermione celosa? ¿De Alessia? ¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro! ¿No ves como se puso?

- No lo creo...

- Es así, Ron. Es como cuando tu te pusiste celoso de Krum, ¿recuerdas?

- Yo nunca estuve celoso de Krum.

- Eso ya no me lo creo. Sé que Hermione te gusta...

- Mira, Harry, ya es tarde y estas delirando, ¿por qué no vamos a dormir?

- Esta bien, vamos, pero no es a mí a quién engañas, si no a ti mismo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo están por ahí? Espero que muy pero muy bien. 

¿Les gusto el comienzo de mi nuevo fic? Espero que sí, porque hace mucho tiempo que lo tenía en mente así que ojalá que les guste n__n

Para saber si les gusto mi nuevo fic, por favor déjenme sus reviews, que me pongo muy feliz al leerlos, y de verdad me suben el autoestima, así que manden reviews, ¿sí? Desde ya muchísimas gracias.

Por supuesto va dedicado a: Flor, Mariana y Polgara. También a los que leen mis fics, y para todos los que están detrás de la pantalla ^_^ **¡GRACIAS!**

****

R&R!

Espero verlos pronto,

__

~*Vero Granger*~ 


	2. Peleas y desiluciones

****

Hermione, la bruja adolescente

Capítulo II: Peleas y desilusiones

(N/A: los pensamientos de los personajes están entre "comillas" =D)

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó y se cambió rápidamente. 

Cuando llego al Gran Salón, vio a Harry sentado desayunando solo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Buenos días, Hermione.- saludo Harry, cuando ella se sentó. 

- Hola, Harry. ¿Todavía no bajo Ron?

- Sí, incluso bajo antes que yo. No sé dónde podrá estar...

Hermione miro extrañada a su alrededor. Era raro que Ron se halla levantado antes que ellos...

-¡Eh, Hermione! Ahí viene Ron... – dijo Harry. Por la puerta del Gran Salón entraron Ron y Alessia, ambos riéndose y charlando. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir como la bronca le invadía el cuerpo. Pudo notar como Alessia estaba tan cerca de Ron. "¡No la aguanto más! No puedo creer que Ron esté con semejante tonta... no debe tener ninguna neurona... no sé como pudo llegar a ser prefecto... a él solo le gusta ella porque es más bonita, porque tiene un hermoso pelo y ojos muy azules... porque es simpática... ¡pero yo no la soporto ni un minuto más! ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Pero, ¿qué hago yo pensando semejantes cosas? Si Ron puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida... Oh no... aquí viene él... me haré la indiferente... Pero, ¿qué? ¿Ella también viene? ¿No piensa desayunar en su mesa? Es una metida, usurpadora... ¡Ya basta Hermione, no te tiene que importar!"

- Hola Ron y Alessia.- dijo Harry cuando ellos llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor. 

-¡Hola, Harry!- respondió Alessia, besando a Harry en la mejilla. "¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Ahora Harry!? ¡¿No se conforma con robarme a Ron?!" Pero a Harry pareció no molestarle lo que la chica había hecho.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano, Ron?- preguntó Hermione.

- Es que Alessia me pidió que la acompañase a buscar los horarios para entregarlos en su casa- respondió Ron.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! ¡Los horarios!- exclamo Hermione, horrorizada. Al minuto tomo su mochila y salió corriendo.

"¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Con lo mucho que me costo llegar a ser prefecto! Fue el estúpido de Ron y la estúpida de Alessia... ¿Por qué me tiene que importar tanto? Grr... de tan solo recordar como ambos se divierten cuando están juntos... ¡Ahí esta la profesora Mc Gonagall! Espero que no me diga nada... aunque me lo merezco..."

-¡Profesora Mc Gonagall!- Hermione corrió hacia la profesora.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿Qué usted no se da cuenta del importante cargo que ocupa?- exclamó indignada la profesora Mc Gonagall.

- Discúlpeme, de verdad. Es que no sé lo que me paso... le prometo que no volverá a suceder.- dijo Hermione, suplicante.

- Eso espero... Ahora tome y entréguelos en su casa. Confío en su seriedad, señorita Granger.

- Lo juro, no volverá a repetirse.- afirmó Hermione.

Al minuto, corrió rápidamente de vuelta al Gran Salón.

-¿Estas bien, Hermione?- le dijo Ron, cuando ella llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor muy agitada.

- Perfectamente. Tomen sus horarios.- respondió Hermione, entregándoselos a sus compañeros.

Luego de eso, los tres amigos se dirigieron a su primera clase del día, Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras. 

Hermione observo su horario, tenían con los de Ravenclaw, osea que Alessia iría a esa clase también.

Cuando entraron al aula, Hermione obligó a Ron a sentarse en el medio, entre ella y Harry, para que Alessia no se sentara al lado de Ron. Los de Ravenclaw llegaron unos minutos después de que ellos llegaran. 

Al entrar, Alessia guiño un ojo a Ron, y sentó dos bancos más adelantes. 

-¡Oye, Ron! Dime, ¿quién es ella?.- dijo Seamus, acercándose a ellos, junto a Dean.

- Se llama Alessia.- respondió Ron.

- Tienes suerte. Es una de las chicas más lindas.- suspiró Dean, mirando como Alessia se acomodaba el cabello.

- Eres afortunado, Weasley.- comentó Harry, sonriendo.

- Disculpen, pero yo no sé que le ven a ella. Es igual a las demás chicas.- inquirió Hermione.

- No me digas, ¿estas celosa Hermione?- se burló Dean.

-¿Yo celosa? ¿De que?- exclamó Hermione.

- De que Ron pasa mucho tiempo con esa hermosa chica de Ravenclaw.- respondió Seamus.

- Nada que ver. Ron puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera.- dijo cortante Hermione.- Además no me importa en lo más mínimo... 

Enseguida entró la profesora Hilda Stofan y todos se quedaron callados. 

- Bueno, mi nombre es Hilda Stofan y soy su nueva profesora de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras. Como primera clase, estoy segura de que muchos se deben haber olvidado lo que les enseño el profesor Moody el año anterior. Pero veamos lo que se acuerdan... ¿Cuáles son los maleficios imperdonables para el Ministerio de la Magia?

Inmediatamente, Hermione alzó la mano, y la profesora posó su mirada en ella.

-¿Señorita...?

- Granger, profesora. Los maleficios imperdonables para el Ministerio de la Magia son...

- Espere. Yo no le he dicho que me diga. Además en mi clase, todas las chicas que no tengan el cabello recogido se van. Así que por favor, señorita Granger, le pediré que se ate el cabello... usted especialmente- agregó mirando el enmarañado cabello de Hermione.- Vamos, valla, no tenemos todo el día.

Hermione se puso de pie, totalmente avergonzada, y vio como Alessia se acomodaba al lado de Ron, aprovechando que ella se había ido. 

Hermione salió del aula y se dirigió al baño de niñas.

"¡Cómo pudo hacerme algo así! Nunca una profesora me había avergonzado así... es mejor no meterse con esta... y encima de todo esa metida de Alessia se fue a sentar con Ron... unos de estos días me va a encontrar cruzada y la mataré... mejor vuelvo a clase, no valla a ser que bajen puntos para Gryffindor"

Habían pasado dos meses de que las clases habían empezado en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Esa mañana del sábado, Harry iba a tener su primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada.

-¡Buena suerte, Harry!- le deseó Ron, antes de que Harry partiera hacia el campo de juego.

- Estoy segura de que ganaremos.- dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa.

Luego de que Harry entrara a los vestuarios, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a las tribunas y se ubicaron. Entonces el partido empezó

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!- Ron y Hermione se volvieron para ver quién era. Alessia se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

- Hola, Ron... y Hermione... Oye, Ronnie, ¿no quieres venir a sentarte conmigo y mis amigas allá?- dijo señalando a unas chicas de Ravenclaw, que los miraban.

- Eh... no, lo siento. Es que estoy con Hermione... y con los chicos... –agregó Ron, mirando a Seamus y Dean.

- Oh, es una lástima... entonces yo me quedaré aquí.- dijo Alessia, empujando a Hermione y sentándose en su lugar.

Hermione estaba a punto de explotar.

- Disculpa, pero yo estaba aquí, ¿recuerdas?

- Lo siento, pero Ron y yo tenemos que hablar cosas privadas, así que puedes irte.

- Sí, pero yo estaba sentada con Ron hasta que llegaste tú.

- Y ya llegué y Ron se va a sentar conmigo. Y deja de molestar, Hermione... ¿por qué no te vas a estudiar? Es lo único que haces bien.

- No me iré. Y prefiero estudiar antes que andar con todos los chicos del colegio como tú.- Hermione había empezado a levantar la voz. Toda la bronca que había acumulado todo ese tiempo, estaba a punto de explotar.

- Hermione, tranquila... –le pidió Ron.

- Cállate, Ron- ordenó Alessia.- ¿Así qué eso es lo que piensas de mí? Sabelotodo, mandona, que quiere imponer todo lo que ella diga. 

- ¡Y tú eres una tonta que no tiene una pizca de neurona!

Parecía que eso había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso para ambas. Alessia se abalanzó hacia Hermione y empezaron a pelear.

-¡Hermione, basta!- Ron se puso de pie y tomo a Hermione por la cintura.

-¡Ron, suéltame!.- gritó Hermione.

- Ya basta, ¿qué te sucede, Hermione? ¡Nunca creí que te comportarías así!

-¡Todo fue culpa de ella! 

-¡Mentira! ¡Tu empezaste!

-¡Basta! Hermione, pídele disculpas.- ordenó Ron.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni loca! ¡Ella fue la que empezó!

-¡No es cierto, Ron! Desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, ella me hace la vida imposible. No me deja en paz. Todos los días es lo mismo. No quería decírtelo, Ron, porque sabía que ella era tu amiga. Pero ya no puedo aguantar más. Todos los días yo la saludaba y ella respondía mal, así que yo no tengo la culpa de nada- mintió Alessia, fingiendo que estaba llorando.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Es mentira, no le creas, Ron!

- No puedo creer que hicieras eso, Hermione.

-¿Le estas creyendo a ella?

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ron, te juro que yo no le hice nada! Esta mintiendo.

-¡Ya basta, Hermione! 

- Muy bien, si quieres creerle, es tu problema, ¡pero a mí no me diriges más la palabra, Ron Weasley!- y diciendo esto, Hermione se alejó de allí lo más rápido posible.

Hermione aún no podía creer, como Ron, su amigo desde que tenía 11 años, confiaba en la palabra de una perfecta extraña y no en la de ella. Eso le hacía sentirse muy mal. Entro a su habitación y se tiró en su cama. Los ojos de Hermione se pusieron vidriosos y no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

"¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Nunca se lo perdonaré, yo que tanto confiaba en él... Juro que nunca más le hablaré, hasta que él se de cuenta lo mucho que me dolió lo que me hizo... no le hablaré hasta que me pida disculpas"

***********


	3. Disculpas y razonamientos

****

Hermione, la bruja adolescente

Capítulo II: "Disculpas y razonamientos"

A la mañana siguiente de aquel episodio, Hermione se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió al Gran Salón. A la media hora, llegó Harry a desayunar. Tenía aspecto de cansado, y Hermione supuso que debía ser por el partido de la tarde anterior.

- Oye, Hermione... –dijo Harry cuando ya habían empezado a desayunar.

-¿Sí, Harry?

- Ron me contó lo que paso ayer... y la verdad que me sorprendí mucho.

-¿Enserio? Yo también me sorprendí mucho...

-¿Qué?

- Sí, nunca creí que Ron confiara en la palabra de esa imbécil y no en la mía...

- No me refería a eso... 

-¿Entonces?

- A lo que me refería es a la actitud que tuviste ayer. ¿Por qué actuaste así, Hermione? Todavía no lo puedo creer...

-¿Tu también le creerás a ella, Harry? ¡Si fue ella la que empezó!

- Ya lo sé... Hermione, sé que tu nunca harías algo así... 

-¿De verdad me crees, Harry?

-¡Por supuesto! Además... se nota que Alessia estuvo con medio mundo... 

- Gracias, Harry...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por confiar en mí... y creer en mí.

- Hermione, por favor... tú eres mi amiga, y es obvio que te creeré a ti antes que a cualquier otra persona...

- Tú si que eres un amigo, Harry... en cambio Ron...

-¿Ron? ¿Harás las pases con él?

-¡No, por supuesto que no! Yo no le hice nada, Harry... fue él quién me ofendió...

- Eso es verdad...

- Él es el que me tiene que pedir disculpas.

- Tienes razón... ¿qué nos toca ahora?

- Transformaciones... pero antes tengo que ir a la biblioteca... así que nos vemos, Harry.- dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie. Cuando ya salía del Gran Salón, chocó contra alguien, que hizo que todos sus libros cayeran al suelo.

- Lo siento... – se disculpó Hermione.

- No hay problema... –Hermione levantó la vista. Para su desgracia, era Ron quien la había ayudado.- Hola, Hermione...

- Gracias, adiós.- respondió Hermione tomando los libros y alejándose hacia la biblioteca.

Ron fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Harry.

- Hola, Ron... ¿cómo estas?

- Mal, Harry...

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

- Creo que Hermione esta enfadada conmigo... por lo de ayer.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Es obvio que esta enojada, Ron! La verdad... yo también lo estaría si estuviese en su lugar.

-¿Y no sabes que le pasa?

-¡Todavía lo preguntas, Ron! Hermione me lo dijo... esta mal porque tu le creíste a Alessia y no a ella. 

-¿Crees que deba hablar con ella?

-¡Claro que sí, Ron! Hermione esta muy ofendida... y yo todavía me pregunto porque desconfiaste de ella...

- Es que Hermione siempre estuvo a la defensiva con Alessia... y me hizo dudar un poco.

- Ron, ¿de verdad tu crees que Hermione hizo eso?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

- ... Tienes razón, Harry. Ahora mismo iré a hablar con Hermione.- y diciendo esto Ron se alejó en busca de Hermione.

Mientras tanto, Hermione buscaba algún libro interesante para leer en su tiempo libre. Se había leído la mayor parte de la biblioteca, así que decidió irse sin nada. 

-¡Hermione!- ella se volvió y vio que Parvati y Lavender la llamaban sentadas en una mesa.

Hermione se acerco y se sentó con ellas.

-¿No llevas nada para leer, Hermione?- preguntó Lavender.

- No, es que ya me leí gran parte de los libros que hay en esta sección- respondió Hermione. -¿Necesitan algo?

- Nosotras no, pero creo que tu sí.- dijo Parvati, sonriendo.

- No... no entiendo...

- Ayer te vimos bastante alterada durante el partido de Quidditch... –continuó Parvati.

- Y también después del partido... –dijo Lavender.

- Todavía no las entiendo.- dijo Hermione, confundida.

- Bueno, te seremos sinceras. Tu estas celosa porque Ron pasa mucho tiempo con esa chica de Ravenclaw, ¿no?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Estas segura?

- Sí, creo que sí... ¿a qué viene este cuestionario?

- Oh, por favor Hermione... admítelo, lo que hiciste ayer es por tus celos...

-¿Ustedes creen?

-¡Claro!

- Bueno, sí... estoy celosa...

-¡Lo sabía Lavender! ¿Ves que tenía razón?

- Sí, sí... pero todavía no sabes si es cierto.

-¡Si lo es! ¿O no, Hermione?

-¿Qué cosa?

- Escucha... quiero que me respondas una cosa... y que me digas la verdad... ¿te gusta Ron, no?

-¿¡QUE!? ¡No, no es cierto!

-¿Entonces porque los celos?

- No lo sé... pero...

- Mira, Hermione te diré algo, cuando una persona siente celos porque la otra esta con otra persona... significa que esa persona te interesa mucho.- dijo Lavender.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí! Y tu estas celosa de esa chica porque pasa mucho tiempo con Ron. 

- No, no creo que eso sea cierto...

-¿Por qué no? ¡Si ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja!

- Escuchen... con Ron solo somos amigos... nada más.

- Mira, Hermione, ¿alguna vez notaste que Ron es un chico muy lindo?- dijo Parvati.

- Eh...

-¿Alguna vez sentiste atracción hacia él?

- Eh...

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que Ron tiene una hermosa sonrisa?

- Eh...

- Ya verás que es cierto... seguramente cuando vez a Ron con esa chica, tienes ganas de matarla, ¿o no?

- Eh...

- Bueno, Hermione, tenemos que irnos... y piénsalo... ya verás que tenemos razón.- diciendo esto, Parvati y Lavender se fueron dejando a Hermione muy confundida. Salió de la biblioteca rumbo al aula de Transformaciones. 

"¿De que están hablando Parvati y Lavender? Es que es imposible que a mí me guste Ron... porque vivimos discutiendo todo el tiempo... aunque ellas tienen razón... si he notado que Ron es un chico muy lindo... y que tiene una hermosa sonrisa... ¡Pero, Hermione, que estas diciendo! Ron solo es un amigo... aunque no sé si sigue siendo un amigo... después de lo que me hizo... todavía no lo puedo creer..."

-¡Hermione!- dijo una voz. Hermione se volvió. "¿Ron? ¿Qué quiere ahora? No creo que quiera disculparse... ¿o sí?"

-¿Qué quieres, Ron?

- Necesito hablar contigo...

- Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. 

- Oh, por favor, Hermione... es sobre lo que paso ayer.

- Te dije que no me dirigieras más la palabra, Ron.

-¡Quiero que me escuches ahora!- exclamó Ron, tomando a Hermione por el brazo y sacándola hacia los terrenos.

-¡Suéltame, Ron!- dijo Hermione, algo molesta. -¡Esta bien, te escucharé! ¿Puedes soltarme?- Ron le soltó el brazo.- Ahora por favor, habla rápido, ¿sí?

- Escucha, Hermione, solo quería decirte que lo siento.

-¿Qué?

- Sí, de verdad siento mucho lo que paso ayer.

-¿Y...?

- Y que nunca más volveré a desconfiar de ti...

-¿Y...?

- Y que por supuesto que te creo a ti... 

-¿Y...?

-¿Y me perdonas?

- Por supuesto que te perdono, Ron... pero espero que no vuelvas a hacerme esto de vuelta.

- Nunca más lo volveré a hacer... por cierto... no sabía que peleabas tan bien... –dijo Ron, con una sonrisa. 

- Oh, cállate, ¿quieres?- respondió Hermione también sonriendo. Ambos se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones, para su clase. "No puedo creer que Ron me haya pedido disculpas... si que es tierno que se lo propone... y si, es verdad, no puedo negarlo... tiene una hermosa sonrisa... ¡ya basta, Hermione! Parvati y Lavender te llenaron la cabeza con ideas estúpidas"

Hermione y Ron se sentaron junto a Harry al final del aula.

- Hicimos las paces.- le dijo Hermione.

- Ya veo... y no saben cuanto me alegro.- contestó Harry, sonriendo.

Enseguida la profesora Mc Gonagall hizo su aparición.

- Antes de comenzar con la clase, tengo un aviso para darles.- dijo.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó impaciente Neville.

- Como ustedes saben, este año hemos programado viajes para conocer las distintas costumbres de magos y muggles. Por eso les aviso que la semana próxima serán ustedes los que viajarán a Bulgaria.

****************

¡HOLA! ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí.

Che, lamento haberme demorado taaanto con este capítulo, es que estuve muy ocupada con el colegio, y casi ni tenía tiempo de escribir, pero aquí esta el capi, y espero que les haya gustado. Próximamente el próximo chap, así que atentos, ¿eh?

****

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son todos muy lindos y me han gustado mucho, así que no dejen de leer y mandar reviews, ¿sí? **¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**

__

Vero Granger


	4. Como saber si estas enamorada

Hermione, la bruja adolescente 

Capitulo IV_: ¿Cómo sabes si estas enamorada?_

El dia antes del viaje, en la sala común de Gryffindor se vivían momentos de tención por parte de los alumnos de 5 año. Justo al día siguiente, ellos deberían viajar a Bulgaria, y miles de baúles y maletas estaban desaparramados por toda la sala.

Luego de la cena del viernes, la profesora Mc Gonagall ordenó a los alumnos de Gryffindor que volvieran a su sala común y que dejaran el equipaje listo para partir al día siguiente. 

Ron y Harry bajaron sus pesadas valijas, se despidieron de Hermione y subieron a la habitación.

- Mañana será un gran día, ¿no, Ron?- dijo Harry, metiéndose en la cama.

- Eso creo... –respondió Ron, haciendo lo mismo.

- No se te ve tan entusiasmado con el viaje, Ron... –comentó Seamus, que estaba escuchando la conversación.

- Es verdad. Yo estoy muy nervioso. Nunca fui a un lugar fuera del país.- dijo Neville, algo asustado.

- Para ser sincero, no tengo muchas ganas de ir... –dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué no?- interrogo Dean.

- Es por Viktor Krum, ¿no?- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Cuando vallamos a Bulgaria, seguramente Hermione pasará mucho tiempo con Krum, y eso te molesta, ¿verdad, Ron?- dijo Seamus.

-¡Claro que no!

- Admítelo, Ron... tu no quieres que Hermione se vea con Krum... – dijo Dean.

- Pues... no quiero, ese tipo no me va, hay algo en él que no me cierra...

- A mí me parece bueno.- dijo Harry.

- Estas celoso, Weasley... – río Neville.

-¿Yo celoso? ¡Por favor! Escuchen, ya es tarde, y el sueño los esta haciendo delirar, mejor vamos a dormir...

- De acuerdo, pero esta charla todavía no terminó, Weasley.- dijo Seamus.

- Buenas noches, Seamus- dijo Ron.

- Que sueñes con Hermione... –dijo Harry, con una sonrisa. Los demás rieron, mientras que Ron le tiraba su almohada a Harry.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas, ellas tampoco tenían sueño, sino que también hablaban y reían. Hermione solamente las escuchaba, mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

- Oye, Hermione... –dijo Parvati, dando por finalizar su charla con Lavender sobre los chicos más lindos de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué pasa Parvati?

- Nos hemos preguntado si has pensado en lo que te habíamos dicho sobre Ron...

-¿Qué cosa?

- No te hagas la tonta, sabes bien de lo que hablamos... –dijo Lavender.

- Pues... bien, lo he pensado, pero creo que no. Solos somos amigos...

-¿Estas segura?

- Sí...

- Si eso es lo que tu dices, pero ¿sabes que?

-¿Qué?

- Casi siempre la mayoria de las relaciones empiezan porque dos personas son amigos... –explico Lavender.

- Y tu y Ron son grandes amigos... –acoto Parvati.

- Pero eso no significa nada... – respondio Hermione. – Escuchen, ya se los dije. Con Ron solamente somos AMIGOS.

- De acuerdo, si tu lo dices... buenas noches, Hermione.- dijeron ambas a la vez, acostándose en sus camas.

- Buenas noches.- saludo Hermione haciendo lo mismo, y apagando la luz.

Pero Hermione no podia conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de Parvati y Lavender le resonaban en la cabeza.

"Casi siempre la mayoria de las relaciones empiezan porque dos personas son amigos, ¿tendran razon? ¡Ay, Dios, creo que me estoy haciendo un lio en la cabeza! Ni yo se que es lo que siento... ¿puede ser que quiera a Ron como mas que un amigo? Podria ser... a ver... no puedo creer que valla a hacer esto..."

Hermione se salio de la cama y se acerco a la mesa de luz de Parvati, sin antes comprobar que ella estaba dormida, y tomo un ejemplar de la revista Corazon de Bruja.

Ojeó la revista hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un test. Encendio su lampara, y con mucho cuidado empezo a leer el test.

__

Test: Como saber si estas enamorada

Seguramente te haces este test porque estas bastante insegura y confundida, y no sabes que es lo que sientes, pero no te preocupes, a cualquier bruja adolescente puede sucederle. Estas en esa etapa de la vida en que las cosas cambian a toda velocidad, y has empezado a sentir cosas hacia algun chico en particular. Él te ha llamado la atencion en todo aspecto, y quieres saber si estas enamorada de él o no. Pues, aquí te ayudaremos, y no te preocupes, enamorarse es algo normal en magos y muggles, y este test te ayudará a saber si lo que sientes es amor. 

Por favor contesta las siguientes preguntas con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ya que si no lo haces, te perjudicarás a ti misma. 

Hermione tomo una pluma de su mesa de luz y escribio en la primera pregunta que decia:

__

*Tu nombre completo y el del supuesto chico del que te has enamorado.

Hermione Granger- Ron Weasley.

Enseguida la pregunta y la respuesta fue desapareciendo y fue remplazada por una nueva pregunta. Hermione, algo nerviosa, continuó.

__

*Bien, Hermione... ¿conoces a este chico hace mucho tiempo? ¿Son amigos?

- Lo conozco desde que tengo 11 años, y claro, somos muy buenos amigos.

Debajo de aquella pregunta apareció otra, asi que Hermione cargo mucho su pluma y leyo.

__

*¿Pelean mucho a diario? Y si lo hacen, ¿por que motivos pelean?

- Oh, si claro que peleamos, lo hacemos casi todo el tiempo. Creo que me gusta ver a Ron enojado.

*¿Te gusta ver a Ron enojado?

-¡No! Digo, si... ¿tengo que ser sincera? Pues, me encanta, se pone tan colorado como su pelo, y eso me da mucha gracia... será que por eso es que le discuto tanto.

*¿Cuáles son los motivos de aquellas peleas?

- No lo se... nunca tienen un motivo en particular... de la nada empezamos a pelear, ¿pero esto que tiene que ver con mis sentimientos hacia Ron?

Hermione se detuvo, se sentía algo tonta, "hablando con una revista" pero le parecia que funcionaba; aunque sea podría descubrir si lo que sentia por Ron era amor.

__

*Pues, te dire algo, Hermione. Algunas veces, ese tipo de conductas agresivas tratan de ocultar sentimientos, será que por eso es que peleas con Ron, porque no quieres que el note que le importas.

- Tienes razon... ¿Hay otra pregunta?

*Claro. ¿Cómo es Ron fisicamente?

- Bueno, el es... no puedo negarlo, es muy lindo... tiene el pelo colorado, muy brillante y suave, y me gusta cuando lo lleva despeinado, me encanta. Tiene muchas pecas, que lo hacen especial. No todos los días encuentras chicos como él...

*¿Y como son sus ojos?

- Sus ojos son los mas bonitos que he visto en mi vida. Son de un azul muy brillante y son muy profundos y expresivos. Tiene una hermosa mirada, que hasta puedo quedarme mirándola por horas... y su sonrisa es maravillosa: en conclusión es un chico bastante lindo.

*Ahora cuentame la personalidad de Ron.

- Bueno, eso si que es dificil. Ron tiene la personalidad mas extraña que conozco. Alguna veces puede ser inaguantable, la persona mas desagradable del mundo. Pero otras veces puede ser la persona mas dulce y tierna, y me encanta cuando lo es.

*¿Aparte de Ron, tienes otro amigo?

- Sí, su nombre es Harry. 

*¿Qué diferencian a Harry de Ron?

- Pues, Harry es como un hermano para mi. Nunca lo quise como mas que un amigo. Ademas Ron siempre me ha defendido. No digo que Harry no lo haya hecho, pero Ron se juega mucho por mi.

*¿Y eso te agrada?

-¡Claro que si! El me hace sentir importante. Al igual que Harry.

*Bien, Hermione, creo que es suficiente. Gracias por realizar el test.

Las preguntas desaparecieron y se volvio a la pagina del principio y al abajo de todo, Hermione leyo:

__

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido? Espero que bien. Antes que nada, el test ha sido hechizado para que cada lectora que se lo haga resiva los verdaderos resultados. Espero que te haya gustado, y aquí estan tus resultados. Muchas gracias por participar.

Hermione bajo la mirada y leyo los tan ansiados resultados:

__

Hermione, queria decirte que, aunque pases la mayoria del tiempo peleandote con Ron, tu lo quieres. Tus respuestas me han demostrado que estas enamorada de él, perdidamente enamorada de él. Seguramente al terminar de leer esto, pensaras que es todo mentira, que solo es un estupido test, pero funciona. Creeme, has descubierto que te has enamorado de tu amigo Ron, y eso es algo maravilloso, no te averguenzes ni tampoco te asustes, sino disfrutalo, porque es algo maravilloso. Mucha suerte y gracias por realizar los magicos y verdaderos test de la bruja Magaly, experta en casos de amor, y reportera de la revista Corazon de Bruja.

Hermione cerro rapidamente la revista y la dejo de vuelta en su lugar, y se acosto sin mas sueño que antes.

¿Cómo que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ron? No, eso no era cierto... aunque todo lo que habia escrito era la verdad, asi que si. "No puede ser... ¿yo enamorada de Ron Weasley? ¡Si! ¡Me gusta Ron! ¿Qué haré? Todo es culpa de Parvati y Lavender... y de ese estupido test... pero ya no puedo hacer nada, acabo de darme cuenta que me gusta Ron... esto es increible"

Con ese tipo de pensamientos, Hermione se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó temprano. Se bañó rápidamente y se vistió. Mientras se ponía los zapatos, Parvati y Lavender se despertaron.

- Buenos días, chicas.- las saludo Hermione.-¿Cómo estan?

- Bien, ¿y tu?- dijo Lavender, algo sorprendida.

- Muy bien. Deberían cambiarse ya, acuérdense que hoy viajamos.- les dijo Hermione.

- Si, ya lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué estas tan feliz, Hermione?- interrogó Parvati.

- Bueno, no tengo ningún motivo para no estarlo.- repuso Hermione, mirándose en el espejo, mientras se peinaba. Pero su cabello era imposible: por más que lo peinase unas mil veces, nunca quedaría bien. "¿Cómo voy a impresionar a Ron así? Tengo que hacerme algo..."

Mientras Parvati y Lavender se terminaban de peinar, Hermione trató de hacerse todo tipos de peinados, pero ninguno le terminaba agradando. Finalmente, cansada, arrojó el cepillo a un costado, dando un bufido.

- Eh... ¿Hermione? ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Lavender.

- Pues, no sé que hacer con mi cabello.- contestó Hermione.

- Bueno, siempre lo dejas suelto... ¿por qué cambiar ahora?- dijo Parvati.

- Es que me cansé de llevarlo suelto...

-¿O es que quieres impresionar a alguien?- dijo Lavender.

-¡No! ¿A quien voy a querer impresionar?

- Pues... a nadie, déjalo así... –dijo Parvati, sonriéndole a Lavender.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos? Nosotras somos expertas en hacer buenos peinados.- dijo Lavender.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, ¿qué estan esperando? Pero no me hagan algo rídiculo.

- No te preocupes.- sonrieron Parvati y Lavender.

Después de media hora, ambas chicas sonrieron satisfechas observando a Hermione.

-¡Hermione! Te ves genial.- le dijo Parvati, con una sonrisa. Le habían alisado el pelo, con una máquina muggle que usaba Lavender, dejándole suave y brillante, y se lo habían atado en una larga cola que caía en su espalda.

-¿Ustedes creen?- dijo Hermione, todavía no muy convencida del cambio.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Vas a impresionar a cualquiera...- dijo Lavender.

- De acuerdo... ¡oh no!- dijo Hermione, horrorizada, mirando el reloj.- Se supone que los prefectos tenemos que ayudar a la profesora Mc Gonagall. Debo irme, ¡gracias!- agregó corriendo hacia el Gran Salon

Cuando llegó, vio que la mayoría de los alumnos de 5°, ya estaban parados en el vestíbulo, con sus equipajes listos. Entre la multitud, Hermione divisó a Harry y a Ron, que estaban charlando animadamente.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry, indicándole que se acercara. Ella corrió hacia ellos.

Ron, que estaba dándole la espalda, se dio la vuelta, y abrió mucho los ojos, al igual que Harry.

-¡Hola! Perdonen la tardanza. –dijo Hermione.

- Hermione, ¿qué te hiciste en el pelo?- preguntó Ron.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Hermione, sonrojándose. Sin poder evitarlo, se puso bastante nerviosa solo con la presencia de Ron. Ahora que sabía que estaba enamorada de Ron, no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le saldría al estar tan cerca de Ron.- Bueno... yo, osea, yo... ¿qué acaso no te gusta?

- Eh... bueno, si me gusta, pero es extraño, casi siempre dejas suelto tu cabello- se extraño Ron.

- Ah, es que... Parvati y Lavender me insistieron tanto que tuve que hacerlo...- sonrió Hermione, sintiéndose bastante estúpida. Mientras tanto, Harry miraba la escena muy divertido.

-¡Señorita Granger!- la profesora Mc Gonagall se acercó a ella.-¡La he estado buscando! ¿Adonde se habia metido? Se supone que los prefectos tenían que ayudar a los profesores. 

- Ah, disculpe profesora Mc Gonagall, es que me demorado en la habitación... y- se defendió Hermione.

- No quiero escuchar explicaciones ahora. Venga conmigo, hay que organizar quienes quedarán en los cargos de prefectos hasta que regresemos.- y enseguida ambas se reunieron con los demás prefectos.

- Oye, Harry, ¿no te parece extraño como se ha peinado hoy Hermione?- preguntó Ron, todavía sin poder olvidar.

- La verdad que sí. Aunque me gusta.- respondió Harry.

-¿Y por que lo habrá hecho? La he notado algo rara...

-¡Ay, por Dios, Ron! ¿Acaso no es obvio?- en ese momento Ginny se unió a la charla con ellos.

-¿Qué es tan obvio, Ginny?- quiso saber Ron.

-¿Qué, no se han dado cuenta todavía? 

-¿De que?- preguntó Harry, confundido.

- Si que son lentos, ¿eh? Se le nota a lo lejos: Hermione esta enamorada.- dijo Ginny, dandose aires de superioridad.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Harry.

-¡¿Hermione enamorada?! No lo creo.- dijo Ron, incrédulo.

- Es así, por eso para ustedes esta rara... pero no es nada fuera de lo normal...

- Valla, que bien... estoy muy feliz por ella- comentó Harry.-¿Y quien será el afortunado muchacho?

-¡Ay, Harry! Otra cosa muy obvia: el afortunado muchacho es Viktor Krum, ¿quién mas?

-¿¡Viktor Krum!?- exclamo Ron.

-¡Por supuesto! Miren, Hermione se ha arreglado y se ha puesto muy linda, ¿no? ¿Por qué justamente hoy? Porque se va de viaje a Bulgaria... ¿y quien vive en Bulgaria?

-¡Viktor Krum!- acertó Harry.

- Exacto. Escuchen solo vine a despedirlos. Pásenla bien, ¡adios Ron!- dijo Ginny, acercándose a su hermano y abrazándolo.

- Nos vemos, Ginny- dijo Ron, cuando se separaron. Algo colorada, Ginny saludo también a Harry y se alejo de allí.

- Harry, ¿sera verdad que Hermione esta enamorada de Krum?- dijo Ron, sin poder olvidarse del tema

- Yo creo que sí...

En ese momento, Hermione volvió

- Oigan, chicos, tenemos que irnos. – y enseguida los tres se subieron a los carruajes que los llevarían hasta Hogsmeade.

**********

Hola chicos!!!!!!! ¿cómo estan? Espero que bien.

¿les ha gustado el capitulo? Esta larguito, ¿no? Bueno, eso recompenza su paciencia y porque me he demorado mucho en actualizar, y ademas el cap pasado ha estado muy cortito, asi que ahora disfruten este!

Nos vemos en la proxima!!!!

Vero Granger

__


	5. Durante el viaje

****

Hermione, la bruja adolescente.

Capítulo V: _Durante el viaje. _

El tren ya había dado marcha. Los alumnos de 5° ya estaban ubicados en sus lugares, charlando y riendo, y muy contentos por la agradable experiencia que vivirían esos días. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione ocupaban un compartimento para ellos solos.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada! No veo la hora de llegar, nunca he ido a Bulgaria... –dijo Hermione, mirando por la ventana.

- Harry... –susurró Ron al oído de Harry, para que Hermione no lo oyera.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?- respondió Harry, también hablando en un susurro.

- Pregúntale... 

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

-¡Por favor! Pregúntale a Hermione si esta enamorada, por favor...

-¡No, no quiero! ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu?

- No me animo, por favor Harry, no seas así...

- Esta bien, lo haré... si es tan importante para ti...

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¿Ya te he dicho gracias?

-... ¬¬ ya lo hiciste Ron... pero antes quiero preguntarte yo algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué quieres saber si Hermione esta enamorada?- preguntó Harry, pícaramente.

-¡Oye! 

-¡Responde! Si no, no le preguntaré nada...

- Solo es simple curiosidad, Harry... pregúntale.

- De acuerdo... pero no te creo...

- Nadie te pide que me creas, Potter... si quieres creerme, hazlo, porque estoy diciendo la verdad.- repuso Ron, enfadado.

- Oigan, ¿de qué hablan ustedes dos?- interrumpió Hermione, que parecía haberse cansado de mirar el paisaje.

- Emm... ¿Herm? Ron quería... ¡Auch! – exclamó Harry, al recibir un codazo por parte de Ron. Hermione los miraba extrañada.

- Digo... yo querría saber... si tu nos quieres contar algo.- dijo Harry, recomponiéndose del golpe.

-¿Contarles algo? Siempre les cuento todo... 

- Pero algo que nosotros no sepamos.- dijo Ron, apresuradamente.

-¿Algo que ustedes no sepan? Si saben todo.- respondió Hermione extrañada por la conducta de sus amigos.

- Bueno, pero algún secreto tienes que tener, ¿no?- razonó Harry. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. "¿Acaso se habrán dado cuenta de que gusto de Ron? espero que no, por favor, por favor, que no se hayan dado cuenta..."

-¿Algun secreto? No entiendo, Harry... ¿qué clase de secreto?

- Que se yo... cualquier secreto, por ejemplo, ¿te gusta alguien?

Hermione sintió nauseas. En ese momento se sintió muy vulnerable. Harry la miraba fijamente y no le sacaba los ojos de encima, y Ron... ella no podía mirarlo, sino se moriría... además que ya se sentía algo incómoda estando tan cerca de él.

- Eh... yo... bueno... pues... –tartamudeó Hermione sintiendo que se ruborizaba.

-¿Hermione?- dijo Harry, entornando sus verdes ojos.

- Yo... no entiendo a que viene su pregunta... –dijo Hermione sintiéndose cada vez peor.

- Solamente curiosidad, además somos tus amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros...

- Eso ya lo sé pero...

-¿Pero? 

- Vamos, Hermione, dinos... –dijo Ron, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Hermione se quedo como hipnotizada viendo los hermosos ojos de Ron. Cuando fue consiente de eso, se sonrojo demasiado.

-¿Herm? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Harry.

- Eh... yo... debo ir al baño... –se limitó a decir Hermione, alejándose de allí rápidamente.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se extraño Harry.

-¿Crees que se puso nerviosa?- dijo Ron.

- No lo creo...

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba en el baño, sin saber que hacer: si volver o querdarse allí. "Por favor, Hermione, no seas estúpida, no lo pudieron haber notado, tengo que volver... porque sino ahí se notara más... tengo que volver..." Y mirándose otra vez en el espejo, convencida de que se veía bien, salió del baño. En el camino se chocó contra alguien.

- Lo siento... –se disculpó.

- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Granger.- para su mala suerte, había chocado con Draco Malfoy.

- Descuida, lo tendré Malfoy.- respondió Hermione levantando la mirada.

- Granger... ¿qué te hiciste en el pelo?- le dijo Draco, sonriendo con maldad.

- Eso no te importa.- dijo Hermione, sonrojándose un poco.

- No me digas que quieres impresionar a ese estúpido de Potter... o al pobretón de Weasley... –rió Draco.

- No le digas así.- contestó Hermione furiosa.

- Ah... Hermione Granger... defensora de pobres inocentes... ¿sabes que? Ahora que lo pienso mejor... harían una buena pareja... una sangre impura y un Weasley... nada mal... –dijo Draco, soltando una carcajada y alejándose de allí.

Hermione, aguantando la furia, volvió al compatimiento donde estaban Harry y Ron.

-¡Hermione, volviste!- dijo Harry, al verla. -¿Qué te sucede?

- Malfoy.

-¿Estuvo molestándote?- exclamó Ron, enojado.

- Lo mismo de siempre Ron. Aunque ya no importa. Nunca cambiará...

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo?

- Nada, olvídalo, Ron...

- De acuerdo...

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Em... ¿chicos?

-¿Si?

- Con respecto a lo que estuvimos hablando recién...

-¿Lo de tu secreto? Si quieres no lo cuentes, Herm.- dijo Harry. Ron le dirigió una mirada de odio.

- Se los contaré... porque son mis amigos.- dijo Hermione, rogando no arrepentirse después.

-¡Genial! Dinos... ¿te gusta alguien?- preguntó Harry.

- Eh... sí, pero lo he descubierto hace muy poco... –respondió Hermione.

-¿Lo conocemos?- siguió cuestionando Harry.

- Sí, sí lo conocen... 

-¿Quién es?- era la primera vez que Ron preguntaba algo. Hermione volvió a sentirse nerviosa, pero esta vez no se iba a escapar. Evitó la mirada de Ron, pero eso le parecía imposible. Los ojos azules de Ron parecían imanes que atraían su mirada a ellos.

- Eh... yo, bueno... él... es...

-¿Si...?

- Él... es... disculpen, chicos pero no puedo decirles quién es... no aún... –dijo Hermione. Miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía desilusionado.

- Lo entendemos, Herm, no te preocupes.- dijo Harry.

- Bien, gracias... oigan iré a comprar algo, ¿quieren algo ustedes?- ofreció Hermione, pensando que necesitaría algo para comer, porque sentía que el azúcar le había bajado bastante.

- No gracias, ¿y tu, Ron?- dijo Harry.

-¿Eh? No, yo no...

Hermione se fue rápidamente dejando a los amigos solos.

-¿Ya estas conforme Ron?- le preguntó Harry.

- Entonces... entonces... Ginny tenía razón... Hermione esta enamorada...

- Sí... es increíble como pasa el tiempo... pensar que la conocemos desde los 11 años... nuestra querida amiga esta enamorada, Ron.

-¿Crees que sea de Vicky?

-¡Obvio! ¿Qué otro chico podría ser? 

- No lo sé... cualquier otro.

- Veamos... ¿de mí estará enamorada?

-¡No! No lo creo... 

- Yo tampoco... ¿de Neville?

-¡Menos! De Seamus y Dean tampoco... nunca se llevó muy bien con ellos.

- Si, tienes razón... ¿de Malfoy?

-¡Ni en broma lo digas, Harry! Sería horrible... 

- Ajá... y por último estas tú.

-¿¡YO!? No, no lo creo... 

- Eso es verdad, siempre estan discutiendo, además son muy diferentes...

- Ah... sí... –dijo Ron, bajando la mirada.- Entonces ya esta comprobado: es Vicky...

- Ajá... bueno... ojalá que sean felices...

- Sí...

En ese momento Hermione entró trayendo un montón de comida. 

- Hola, traje para todos... ¿qué quieren?- les ofreció Hermione.

-¿Por qué has comprado tanto, Hermione?- preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Tengo hambre...

- Se nota... -comentó Ron.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de un portazo, golpeando a Hermione en la espalda.

-¡Ups, lo siento! ¡RON! Te he estado buscando.- Alessia había entrado y le dio un empujón a Hermione, separándola de Ron.

- Hola, Alessia.- saludó Harry.

- Hola, Harry... te ves muy lindo hoy.- le respondió Alessia, guiñándole un ojo. Hermione estaba aguantándose las ganas de ir y arrancarle todos los pelos.

-¿Para que me buscabas, Alessia?- dijo Ron.

- Porque hace mucho que no estamos juntos... ¿qué hacías?- dijo Alessia, sentándose en las piernas de Ron.

- Pues, solamente hablábamos... 

- Se te nota aburrido, Ronnie... y la verdad no sé que tema de conversación pueden tener ustedes dos con ella... –agregó Alessia, mirando a Hermione con desprecio.

"Por favor, Hermione, tranquilízate... cuenta hasta 10... no, mejor hasta 100... creo que lo más conveniente será que me valla de aquí"

Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Hermione, ¿adonde vas?- preguntó Harry.

- Me iré a dar una vuelta, para despejarme un poco... volveré enseguida.- y diciendo esto salió de allí.

- No entiendo como la soportas, Ronnie. Sí que es odiosa.- le dijo Alessia, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ron.

- No digas eso. Que ustedes dos no se lleven bien, no significa que Hermione sea odiosa.- la defendió Ron.

Mientras tanto, Hermione daba vueltas por el tren. Había estado un rato en cada compatimiento. Finalmente, entró a uno que estaba ocupado por Parvati y Lavender.

- Hola, chicas, ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes?- les dijo.

-¡Claro, Hermione! Adelante, siéntate.- respondió Parvati, sonriendo.

- Gracias... –contestó Hermione, sentándose frente a ellas.

-¿Y por que no estas con Harry y Ron?- preguntó Lavender.

- Es que... esa estúpida chica de Ravenclaw esta con ellos... me hubiera quedado, pero no la soporto...

- Te entendemos... además que esta todo el día presumiéndole a Ron...

-¡Y eso es lo que más me molesta! Todo el día lo persigue... no se que hacer... porque ahora que sé que Ron me gusta... –dijo Hermione inconscientemente. Hermione se tapó la boca horrorizada, y sin poder entender cómo pudo ser tan estúpida de revelar su secreto.

- Hermione... ¿escuché bien o dijiste que te gusta Ron?- dijo Lavender, sonriendo.

- No lo puedo negar... sí, chicas, me gusta Ron... pero por favor no se lo digan a nadie, por favor... –les rogó Hermione.

- Descuida, puedes confiar en nosotras... seremos una tumba.- aseguró Parvati.

- Gracias... no saben el peso que me saqué de encima al haberles contado esto...

- No hay problema... oye... ¿y que piensas hacer?- dijo Lavender.

- Nada... ¿qué puedo hacer? Si Ron solo me quiere como una amiga...

-¿Quieres que le preguntemos?- dijo Parvati.

-¡No! Ni lo piensen... esto no sale de acá, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo... pero para mí tu tendrías que volver allí y sacar a esa intrusa de ahí.- le aconsejó Lavender.

-¿Ustedes creen?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ella no te robará a tu chico, Herm.

- Tienen razón... volveré allí.- dijo Hermione decidida, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- vitoreó Parvati.

- Buena suerte, Herm... y sabes que puedes contar con nosotras.- le dijo Lavender, sonriendo.

Hermione les dirigió una sonrisa y se dirigió al compartimiento de Harry y Ron con paso decidido.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró un escenario bastante deprimente.

Harry, con la cabeza hecha a un costado, dormitaba y roncaba.

Alessia, que seguía sentada en las piernas de Ron, hablaba y hablaba como una radio.

Ron estaba a punto de dormirse también y una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro.

A Hermione le pareció que Ron tenía las piernas acalambradas por el peso de Alessia.

- Y después me dicen aburrida... –comentó Hermione, sentándose.

- Y eso fue lo que sucedió, fue asombroso, ¿no, Ronnie? ¿Ron?- dijo Alessia, dando por concluida su infinita charla y sacudiendo a Ron.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Si, asombroso.- contestó Ron, levantando la cabeza. Tenía todo el cabello desordenado.

- Oye, Ronnie, ahora tengo que irme; mis amigas se deben estar preguntando donde estuve... nos vemos luego.- dijo, saliendo.

Ron suspiró aliviado.

- Uf... por fin me la saqué de encima... puede ser una chica muy simpática, pero tan pesada... –le dijo Ron a Hermione, estirando los brazos.

- Lo he notado... parece que a Harry le interesó mucho la charla, ¿no?- comentó Hermione, sarcásticamente, mirando a Harry que había comenzado a babearse.

- Si, parece que sí... deberíamos sacarle una fotografía.- dijo Ron, sonriendo.

-¿Quieres algo para comer?- le ofreció Hermione, sacando la enorme bolsa de comida.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo mucha hambre.- le contestó Ron.

Hermione abrió la bolsa y la vació en el asiento.

Ron tomó un poco de todo. Parecía estar muy hambriento.

- Si que tenías hambre, ¿no?- le dijo Hermione.

- Ajá... esa animada charla con Alessia me abrió el apetito... –respondió Ron estirando la mano para tomar una tarta en forma de caldero.

- Se nota bastante, Ron.- sonrió Hermione también levantando una tarta. Pero los dos habían tomado la misma sin darse cuenta. Hermione sintió que Ron colocaba su mano sobre la suya, cosa que la hizo poner muy nerviosa.

- Tómala tú. Yo comeré una rana de chocolate.- le dijo Ron rápidamente también algo sonrojado, entregándole la tarta a Hermione.

- Gracias...- respondió Hermione, viendo como Ron abría la rana de chocolate y se la metía en la boca.

-¡Ron! Mira, tienes toda la cara llena de chocolate.- le dijo Hermione divertida.

-¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?- preguntó Ron, poniendo su dedo debajo de la nariz.

- No, déjame limpiártelo.- dijo Hermione, poniendo su mano cerca del labio de Ron. 

Su piel era muy suave y Hermione no quería dejar de tocarla. Ron colocó su mano en la mejilla de Hermione, acariciándola también. Casi sin poder evitarlo, Ron comenzó a acercarse a Hermione, y ella estaba inmóvil sin saber que hacer.

Cuando solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban, la puerta se abrió de un golpe, haciendo que Ron y Hermione se alejaran.

-¡Ups, perdón! ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo?- Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta junto con Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó Ron furioso.

- Solo estaba aburrido, pero por lo que veo, ustedes estaban bastante entretenidos, Weasley... como ya se lo dije a Granger: hacen una hermosa pareja. Los dos son unos perdedores. Un pobre y una sangre impura es una buena combinación...

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!- gritó Ron, desafiante.

-¿Sabes que, Weasley? Me dan pena... mejor me voy de aquí... – dijo, dándose la media vuelta, pero se detuvo en Harry que aún seguía durmiendo.- Que asco, póngalen un babero- agregó mirando a Harry con desprecio y yéndose junto con Crabbe y Goyle.

- No les hagas caso, Herm... Malfoy es un imbécil.- le dijo Ron.

- Lo sé, Ron.- en ese momento se escuchó la voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall, que decía que se prepararan porque ya habían llegado. Ron y Hermione levantaron sus equipajes y Hermione se colocó la insignia de prefecto.

-¡Harry! ¡HARRY!- le gritó Ron, sacudiéndolo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?- exclamó Harry, sobresaltado.

- Ya hemos llegado, Harry.- explicó Hermione.

Los tres bajaron del tren, con Harry todavía algo dormido, esperando disfrutar de aquella semana sin saber las sorpresas que les esperaban.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Emociones y verdades

****

Hermione, la bruja adolescente.

Capítulo VI: Emociones y verdades. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron sus pesados equipaje y bajaron del tren. La vista que encontraron fue maravillosa. Se encontraban en la capital de Bulgaria, Sofía, donde miles de búlgaros caminaban por vistosas calles llena de árboles y antiguas casas. 

La profesora Mc Gonagall, Stofan y el profesor Snape, quienes eran lo que los acompañaban, los condujeron hacia un antiguo edificio de color mármol. Al llegar leyeron un cartel que decía "El brujo" que colgaba de la pared. Parecía ser un hospedaje. Inmediatamente, se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en el mundo mágico de Sofía. Hermione se volvió y vio el centro de Sofía muggle. Era sin duda una ciudad antigua, pero muy vistosa.

Enseguida, una bruja baja y de pelo gris salió de la hostería.

-¡Bienvenidos a Bulgaria!- gritó, sin poder ocultar su acento búlgaro.- Es un _honorr_ tenerlos aquí, _porr favorr_ pasen.

Los alumnos entraron entre miradas de curiosidad. Se encontraban en un amplio vestíbulo, donde se hallaban cómodos asientos.

Las chicas se dividieron en las habitaciones del segundo piso, mientras que los chicos se encontraban en el primero.

Hermione compartía su cuarto, afortunadamente con Parvati y Lavender.

-¡Por fin! Esto si que es vida... –exclamó Lavender, tirándose en la cama.

- Ajá... libres del colegio por una semana.- acotó Parvati, con una sonrisa amplia.

Hermione se acercó a un pequeño balcón. Se podía disfrutar de allí una hermosa vista de Sofía.

- Es un lindo lugar, ¿eh?- dijo Hermione.

- Si que lo es... Ojalá haya lindos búlgaros.- dijo Parvati, sonriendo.

-¡Es cierto! Tendremos que ir a dar una vuelta, chicas... –contestó Lavender.

- Yo no iré... no estoy interesada.- dijo Hermione, volviéndose hacia ellas.

- Ah... cierto... tu ya tienes a tu Ron... –se burló Lavender.

-¡Shh! Cállate... no es mi Ron... todos sabemos que nunca se fijará en mi... –dijo Hermione, en tono triste.

- No digas eso, Hermione. Esta loco por ti.- aseguró Parvati.

- Y si no lo esta, nos aseguraremos que lo esté.- añadió Lavender.

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?- repuso Hermione, confundida.

- Haremos que se fije en ti, Herm... 

-¿Cómo?

- Tu déjanos a nosotras... pronto tendrás a Ronnie rendido a tus pies.- le dijo Parvati.

- Chicas, no es necesario...

-¡Si que lo es! Confía en nosotras Hermione... tu no tendrás que hacer nada...

Mientras tanto, en la pieza de los chicos, Ron, Harry, Seamus y Dean acomodaban sus cosas.

-¿Dónde esta Neville?- preguntó Seamus.

- Perdió su equipaje... –respondió Harry.

- Vaya, ese chico no pierde la cabeza porque la tiene puesta.- dijo Ron, sonriendo.

Dean se asomó a un pequeño balcón, donde se podía ver parte de la ciudad de Sofía.

- Ojalá que haya lindas búlgaras... –dijo, mirando a sus compañeros.

- Si, tendremos que ir a dar una vuelta.- respondió Seamus.- ¿Qué dicen?

- Por mí, esta bien.- aceptó Harry.- ¿Ron?

- No lo creo...

-¡Ah, cierto! Estarás muy ocupado con Hermione, ¿eh?- rió Dean.

-¡No! No es cierto. Ya basta, Dean. Hermione es mi amiga.

- Confiesa Weasley. Se te nota de lejos, ¿sabes?- opinó Seamus.

-¿Qué cosa? 

- Que te gusta Hermione, pues.- dijo Harry.

-¿¡Que?! Por favor, no saben lo que dicen... que piense que ella es linda, simpática, inteligente, divertida, hermosa, maravillosa, agradable, dulce, tierna... no significa que me guste. –respondió Ron. 

- Lo acabas de confesar.- dijo Harry, sonriendo con picardía.

-¡Esta dicho! Ron Weasley esta enamorado de Hermione.- exclamó Dean.

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó Seamus.

-¡Bueno, ya! Tienen razón... me gusta Hermione... –dijo Ron, casi en un susurro.

-¿Cómo? No te escuche... –dijo Seamus.

-¡Me gusta Hermione! ¿Satisfecho?- exclamó Ron, enfadado.

- Sí...

- ¬¬

- Bien, entonces, es hora de formar pareja.- dijo Dean, frotándose las manos eufóricamente.

-¿Qué? Ustedes no harán nada.

- Déjanos a nosotros, Ron. Ya veras que Hermione terminará rendida a tus pies.- dijo Harry.

- Chicos no es necesario...

-¡Déjanos! Pronto Hermione no podrá resistirse...

-¿Qué harán?

- Ahora te decimos que vayas y busques a Hermione en su habitación... y vayan a dar una vuelta.- dijo Dean.

- Bueno, vamos Harry...

-¡No! Solo ustedes dos... –gritó Seamus

- Pero no podemos dejar a Harry...

- No te preocupes por Potter, nosotros lo cuidaremos.- dijo Dean.

- Si, anda Ron, es tu oportunidad.- acotó Harry.

- De acuerdo... me voy entonces...

- Suerte, Weasley- gritaron Harry, Dean y Seamus.

En la pieza de las chicas...

- Enserio, Lavender... no hagan nada... se puede dar cuenta... –rogaba Hermione.

-¡Ay, no te preocupes tanto, Herm! No se dará cuenta. Es bastante lento... –dijo Lavender.

-¡Oye!

- Fue solo una broma.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- gritó Parvati, que estaba acostada en su cama.

- Soy Ron... ¿esta Hermione?

-¡Es Ron!- exclamó Hermione, horrorizada.

-¡Sí, sí! Es tu oportunidad, Herm.- Lavender y Parvati daban saltitos de emoción.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Estoy bien?- pregunto Hermione, mirándose en el espejo.

-¡Estas perfecta! Lavender abre la puerta.- gritó Parvati.

Lavender se acercó y abrió la puerta.

- Hola chicas... ¿esta Hermione?- dijo Ron, mirando algo nervioso.

- Si, ya la llamamos... ¡Herm, Ron esta aquí!

Hermione, que estaba encerrada en el baño, salió temblando de pies a cabeza.

- Hooll..a Ron... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte para que demos una vuelta, ¿quieres?

- Bueno, ¿y Harry?

- No quería venir. Solo vamos nosotros.

-¿Solo nosotros?

- Sí... ¿acaso te molesta?

Hermione miró espantada a sus amigas, que le hacían señas de ánimo.

- Ejem... disculpen que me meta, pero nosotras nos tenemos que ir... nos vemos luego, Herm... y sal un rato con Ron... la ciudad parece estar muy linda... ¡después los vemos! Vamos Parvati.- dijo Lavender, saliendo con Parvati a toda velocidad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres ir?- dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

- Eh... seguro, vamos...

Ambos chicos emprendieron caminata. Durante el recorrido no hablaron mucho.

-¿Adonde quieres ir?- preguntó Ron, sin saber que decir.

- Pues... no lo sé... adonde tu quieras.- respondió Hermione, arrepintiéndose de estar allí.

- No, dime adonde quieres ir, Hermione. Por mi, cualquier lugar esta bien.- dijo Ron.

- Enserio, donde tu quieras.

-¿Pero adonde quieres ir tu?

- A cualquier lugar, Ron.

-¡Pero miren que lindo! ¡Aquí llega la pareja feliz!- Draco se había acercado a ellos, sonriendo con maldad.

-¿No tienes algo mas que hacer que molestar a los demás Malfoy?- preguntó Ron con desagrado.

- Pues, ¿acaso interrumpo? Porque se los ve tan tiernos ahí, tan juntos. ¿Para cuando la boda, Weasley? Espero que me invites.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! Hermione no es mi novia.

- No sabía ese lado tuyo, Granger. No supiste ser tan lenta como pareces. El año pasado, Potter... este año, Weasley... ¿a quién atraparás el próximo? Seguramente no seré yo, porque antes de ponerme de novio con una sangre impura, prefiero morirme. 

-¡Es suficiente, Malfoy, me cansaste!- exclamó Ron, fuera de sí, sacando la varita.

- No te conviene, Weasley... o sino, mira quién viene caminando por ahí... no creo que al profesor Snape le guste ver esta situación, ¿o sí?

Ron lanzó una mirada de furia. Hermione estaba en silencio; se estaba conteniendo las ganas de matar a Malfoy con una maldición. Y aparte su comentario la había echo sentirse muy mal... ¿todo el mundo pensaría que ella solo estaba con Harry y Ron porque eran populares?

- Vámonos, Hermione, aquí apesta... –Ron tomó a Hermione de la mano, y se alejó de allí.

-¡Nos vemos en la boda, Weasley! Pero, por si acaso, me cuido el año próximo, no vaya a ser que Granger me quiera conquistar... aunque no tiene con que... –gritó Draco, soltando una carcajada, y reuniéndose con los de Slytherin, que se reían a coro.

- No le hagas caso, Hermione, es un estúpido... de Slytherin tenía que ser... –comentó Ron apretando los dientes.

- No importa, Ron... –Hermione caminaba con la mirada baja. ¿Tendría Malfoy razón, que nadie podría fijarse en ella? – Pero tiene razón... nadie puede fijarse en mí...

-¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque todo el mundo piensa que soy una sabelotodo, que solo le importa el estudio, Ron... nunca nadie se fijará por lo que realmente soy... –Hermione sentía como su autoestima se baja por el suelo.

- Yo no pienso eso, Herm...

- Dices eso porque eres mi amigo...

- No, enserio. Eres una persona muy buena, y tienes hermosas cualidades. Y además... bueno... eres muy bonita.- Ron se sonrojó al máximo al decir esto. 

-¿Enserio crees eso?- Hermione miró los azules ojos de Ron, que ese atardecer estaban particularmente brillantes.

- Claro. Y el chico que no pueda ver lo maravillosa que eres, es porque es un tonto.- dijo Ron, sonriendo.

"¡Pues, eres un tonto, Ron Weasley!- pensó Hermione- Como me gustaría poder estar contigo, siempre... te quiero, Ron... ¿por qué no te das cuenta?"

"¡Claro que soy un tonto! ¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo?- pensó Ron- Me gustas, Herm... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... ¿por qué no te das cuenta?"

Ya la noche había caído, y el sol terminaba de ocultarse.

Ron y Hermione caminaban sin rumbo por una vistosa calle, llena de vidrieras y negocios de artículos mágicos.

En ese momento, vieron que se acercaban Seamus, Harry, Dean y Neville. Los tres primeros iban mirando a Neville furiosamente. Parecía que el pobre Neville no se daba cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo...

-¡Hola, chicos!- gritó Neville, sonriendo. Seamus, Dean y Harry le lanzaron miradas asesinas

- Hola... ¿qué hacen?- preguntó Hermione.

- Nada interesante... pero por lo que veo, ustedes lo estaban pasando bien.- comentó Neville, mirando las manos unidas de Ron y Hermione.

Inmediatamente, Ron sacó su mano. No se había dado cuenta que la tenía ahí, aunque sentir la pequeña mano de Hermione tocando la suya, había sido bastante placentero.

Hermione, totalmente colorada, metió rápidamente su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica. Lamentaba que se hayan separado; la piel blanca y llena de pecas de Ron, era tan suave y hermosa, que daban ganas de siempre quedarse tocándola.

- Como sea, hay que volver a la hostería para cenar. Los vinimos a buscar.- dijo Neville. 

-¡Neville! ¿Puedes venir un segundo?- Dean y Seamus se llevaron a Neville, dejando a los tres amigos solos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo la pasaron?- preguntó Harry, emprendiendo camino con Ron y Hermione.

- Y normal... ¿acaso tenía que pasar algo?- dijo Hermione.

- No, nada... ¿por qué lo dices Hermione?- dijo Harry.

- Por nada... –respondió Hermione, sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Hermione!- Parvati y Lavender se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos.

- Hola chicas.

- Tenemos que hablar contigo...

- Bueno, después los veo.

Las tres chicas empezaron a caminar rápidamente para alejarse de Harry y Ron.

-¿Y que paso, Herm? ¿Ya son novios?- exclamó Lavender emocionada.

-¡No! Solo dimos un paseo...

- Pero algo tuvo que pasar, ¿o no?- razono Parvati.

- Bueno, si... paso algo...

-¿Qué?- gritaron las chicas.

- Malfoy comenzó a insultarme... me dijo que era horrible...

- Es un estúpido, Herm... no le hagas caso.- dijo Parvati.

- Lo se... pero yo estaba mal... y Ron me dijo que yo era... bonita... –Hermione se sonrojó al recordarlo.

-¿Te dijo eso?- gritó Lavender.

- Ajá...

-¡Esta funcionando! Te lo dijimos, Herm... 

- Pero no creo que pase nada...

- Uy, si que eres pesimista, Herm...

Las chicas ya habían llegado a "El brujo". Harry y Ron ya se encontraban ahí. 

-¡Señorita Granger! Por fin la encuentro, tiene visita.- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?

-¿Hay otra Granger aquí? Vamos, que la están esperando.

Hermione se dirigió al vestíbulo seguida de Harry y Ron, y al ver quien era, casi se cae de la sorpresa.

-¿¡Viktor!? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

********************

Hola, lamento la demora!!! Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Sigan leyendo y gracias por sus reviews!

R&R! 

****

~Vero Granger~ 


	7. Celos

****

Hermione, la bruja adolescente

Capítulo VII: "Celos"

-¡¿Viktor?! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- exclamó Hermione, sumamente sorprendida.

El mismísimo Viktor Krum estaba sentado mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa. Estaba igual que el año anterior: su expresión encorvada, sus espesas cejas y su curvada nariz.

-¡Hola, _Herrmione_!- saludó Krum alegremente, todavía sin poder decir bien el nombre de Hermione.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- volvió a repetir Hermione.

- Pues, me he enterado de que vendrías por aquí y no iba a dejar de venir a visitarte... ¿acaso no te alegras de verme?- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Eh... claro que si, solo que me sorprendiste un poco... ¿te acuerdas de Harry y Ron?- agregó Hermione señalando a ambos. Ron miraba a Krum con furia contenida.

-¡_Clarro_ que sí! ¿Cómo estas Harry?- saludó Krum, tomando la mano de éste y luego la de Ron, pero sin dirigirle ni una palabra a él.

- Bien, ¿y tu?- contestó Harry.

- Bastante bien, aunque extrañando mucho a_ Herrmione._

- Ah... bueno, yo me voy, nos veremos luego.- dijo Harry. 

- Voy contigo, Harry.- añadió Ron.

-¿Por qué no se quedan a charlar?- sugirió Hermione.

- Ya tenemos que ir a cenar, Herm... –murmuró Ron.

- Ah... iré enseguida...

Harry y Ron se dirigieron a un pequeño comedor donde ya estaban todos sentados. Se ubicaron en una mesa donde estaban todos los de Gryffindor.

-¿Enserio que vino Viktor Krum?- preguntó Seamus, algo ansioso.

- Ajá, esta en la sala con Hermione.- respondió Harry.

- Las cosas se te complicaron, ¿no Ron?- comentó Neville.

-¡No digas estupideces, Neville! Hermione no gusta de Krum... ¿o si?- dudó Dean.

- No lo sé... pero cuando lo vi me dieron ganas de matarlo, ¿que diablos vino a hacer aquí? – dijo Ron, sirviéndose violentamente pastel de papas.

- Bueno, convengamos que en realidad él si esta enamorado de Hermione... el problema es que no sabemos si ella de él...- dijo Harry, metiéndose en la boca un trozo de carne.

- Yo creo que si, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Ginny?- contestó Ron.

-¿Qué dijo?- intervino Neville.

- Que Hermione esta enamorada de Krum.- respondió Ron. 

- Tendremos que averiguar eso.- dijo Seamus. Parecía que eso de hacer de cupido le encantaba.

- Espera un segundo, Seamus. Ten más cuidado con lo que hablas, todo el mundo se va a enterar así... –dijo Ron.

-¿Quieres saber si Hermione gusta de Krum?

- Pues si... pero...

- Entonces cállate y come que yo averiguaré.

Seamus acercó un poco su silla a la de Parvati que charlaba animadamente con Lavender.

- Hola, chicas. ¿Qué tal Bulgaria?- dijo.

- Muy bien... ¿qué te trae por aquí?- respondió Lavender.

- Bueno, como ustedes son las chicas, además de lindas, más comprensivas y encantadoras de 5°... necesitaría preguntarles algo.- dijo Seamus, dedicándole a ellas su mejor sonrisa.

- Mmmm... ¿qué te traes en manos, Finnigan?- murmuró Parvati.

- Solo quiero saber una cosa... 

-¿Qué cosa?- intervino Lavender.

-¿Hermione esta enamorada de alguien?

Parvati se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza, y dirigió a Lavender una mirada horrorizada. 

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Seamus?- Lavender parecía nerviosa también.

- Solo por curiosidad...

- Bueno, si... pero te lo dijimos solo porque eres tu... no se lo digas a nadie.- susurró Parvati.

-¿Y de quien?- Seamus se acercó más a ellas, mirando a Parvati directamente a los ojos.

- Eso no te lo diremos.

-¡Oh, vamos, Parvati! – Seamus tomó la mano de Parvati.

- No, lo siento, y no creas que así vas a lograr que te lo digamos.- espetó Parvati, sacando la mano de Seamus de la suya.

- Gracias de todas formas.- contestó Seamus, volviendo con los demás.

-¿Y que paso?- preguntó inmediatamente Ron.

- Confirmado, está enamorada.

-¿De Krum?- inquirió Harry.

- No me dijeron de quién...

- Es obvio que de Krum... –susurró Ron, algo decepcionado.

- No te desanimes, Ron, todavía tienes oportunidades.- consoló Dean.

Mientras tanto, Hermione trataba de sacarse de encima a Krum...

-¡No sabes cuanto te extrañé, Hermione!

- Escucha, Viktor, creo que deberías irte, tengo que ir a cenar...

- De acuerdo, pero mañana vendré a buscarte... ¡Ya se! Se me ocurrió una gran idea... conozco una pequeña disco cerca de aquí, te llevaré ahí y no aceptaré un no como respuesta. 

- Pero... este viaje tiene como objetivo el estudio, no puedo salir todos los días de fiesta.- respondió Hermione.

-¡Ay, Herm, deja un rato el estudio! Le he preguntado a la profesora Mc Gonagall que harán cada día durante la semana, y me dijo que si tendrán tiempo libre y que les dará permiso para salir mañana, así que no te preocupes.

- Eh...

-¡Genial! Vendré por ti a las 9. Nos vemos.- besó a Hermione en la mejilla y se fue.

Hermione, sin salir de su asombro, se dirigió al comedor, donde ya todos casi terminaban de cenar. Se desplomó en una silla al lado de Harry.

-¿Qué tal con Krum, Herm?- preguntó éste.

- Y... normal.

-¿No comerás nada?- argumentó Ron, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

- De verdad que no tengo hambre.

Se quedaron un rato charlando y jugando Snap explosivo pero luego el profesor Snape los mandó a todos a dormir.

- Buenas noches.- les dijo Hermione a Ron y Harry.

Hermione entró en la habitación y se desplomó en la cama.

-¡Hermione!- Parvati y Lavender entraron como un rayo en la habitación con caras llenas de emoción e intriga.

-¿Qué pasó con Krum?- preguntó inmediatamente Lavender.

- Estaba tan emocionado al verme...

-¿Pero que te dijo?

- Me invitó a una disco cercana mañana en la noche.- murmuró Hermione.

-¿¡¡Que!!?- exclamaron a la vez Parvati y Lavender.

Lo que no sabían las chicas era que Seamus y Harry estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta todo lo que ellas hablaban.

-¡Ay! Me pisaste, Seamus.- aulló Harry con dolor.

- Lo siento, Potter... ¿podrías callarte que necesito escuchar?- respondió Seamus.

- Fuiste tu el que me pisaste, Finnigan.- reprochó Harry.

Seamus le dirigió una mirada severa.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?- para asombro de ambos, Snape estaba parado frente a ellos con su frívola mirada.

- Eh... nosotros solo...- balbuceó Seamus.

- No hay excusas, Finnigan. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y se van ya a sus habitaciones si no quieren que les baje 15 por cada uno.- dijo Snape, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Harry y Seamus no tuvieron otra opción que irse.

- Pasará por mi a las 9... –seguía contando Hermione.

- Bueno... eso si que es tener mala suerte, Herm...- opinó Lavender.

- Lo peor que me pudo haber pasado es que Krum haya venido.- se lamentó Hermione.

-¡Que dices! Esto es perfecto, Hermione.- exclamó Parvati.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? No lograré nada con Ron si Krum esta dando vueltas por aquí... –dijo Hermione sumamente decepcionada.

- Ay, Herm... esta situación es demasiado perfecta. Tienes que darle celos a Ron con Krum, eso es todo.- dijo Parvati, dándose aires de superioridad.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?- dijo Lavender, soltando una risita.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no haré eso!- dijo Hermione, escandalizada.

-¿Por qué no?- se extrañó Lavender.

- Porque... porque no puedo hacerlo...

- Ay, pero nosotras te ayudaremos. Así el sabrá de lo que se está perdiendo al no estar contigo, Herm.- dijo Parvati.- Además él te hizo sentir celos con esa estúpida de Ravenclaw...

- Obvio, ¿por qué no pagarle con la misma moneda?- dijo Lavender, guiñándole un ojo.

- Mm... no suena mal... creo que lo haré... –Hermione sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Genial! Todo saldrá a la perfección, no te preocupes.- Parvati parecía encantada con la idea.

- Solo espero que funcione... – respondió Hermione, mirando por la ventana del balcón a una hermosa vista de la ciudad llena de luces.

Ron estaba parado en el balcón de la habitación contemplando de una maravillosa vista de la luminosa ciudad. En el minuto Harry y Seamus entraron en el cuarto.

-¿Dónde diablos se metieron ustedes dos?- preguntó Dean metiéndose en la cama.

- Pues, nos fuimos a escuchar lo que hablaban las chicas.- explicó Harry.

-¿Qué?- Ron se dio vuelta inmediatamente.

- Si, pero Snape nos descubrió escuchando detrás de la puerta y tuvimos que irnos.- se lamentó Seamus.

-¿Y lograron escuchar algo?- dijo Ron.

- Si... No son buenas noticias, Ron.- respondió Harry.

-¿Qué paso?

- Krum invitó a Hermione a salir... y ella aceptó.- dijo Harry.

-¿Enserio?

- Si...

- Bueno, supongo que ya debo rendirme, ¿no? Está dicho que Hermione esta enamorada de Krum.- Ron se sentó en la cama muy desilusionado.

- Ron, no puedes rendirte. Justamente ahora es cuando más tienes que seguir.- animó Dean.

-¿Pero que puedo hacer? Krum puede ofrecerle muchas más cosas que yo... Acuérdense que él es famoso...

- Pero eso no importa. Ni siquiera sabemos si Hermione realmente esta enamorada de él.- opinó Neville.

- Es cierto, Ron. Lo que yo te digo es que mañana tienes que ir a ese lugar que Krum invitó a Hermione.- dijo Harry.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Ron miraba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Claro! Nosotros iremos contigo.- dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

- Pero resultará muy obvio que justamente vayamos al mismo lugar.- dijo Ron.

- Puede ser solamente pura casualidad, ¿no?- intervino Neville.

- Vamos, Ron, es un plan perfecto.- dijo Seamus, tratando de convencerlo.

- Y podrías invitar a Alessia que vaya contigo.- opinó Harry.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?- Seamus tenía en su rostro una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ron.

- Escucha, es un plan perfecto. Por fin estas usando la cabeza, Potter.- dijo Seamus, acariciando la cabeza de Harry mientras éste fruncía el entrecejo.

- Tiemblo cuando tu armas un plan, Seamus.- dijo Dean, soltando una carcajada.

- Cállate, Thomas.- murmuró Seamus.- Bien, escuchen. Hermione saldrá con Krum, ¿no es así?- todos los chicos asintieron obedientemente.- Bien, ¿qué mejor que hacer que Hermione sienta celos? Es decir, que se ponga celosa...

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Neville.

- Pues, Krum irá con Hermione... y Ron puede ir con Alessia. Cuando Hermione te vea con Alessia, se pondrá loca de los celos.

-¡Bien pensado Finnigan!- exclamó Dean, chocando su mano con la de Seamus.

-¡Hey, yo di la idea! ¬¬.- dijo Harry, algo ofendido.

-¿Qué dices, Ron?

- Pues, no lo se... creo que no podré hacer esto.

- Oh, vamos, nosotros te ayudaremos, estaremos ahí por si nos necesitas.- dijo Harry.

- Esta bien, lo haré... solo espero que funcione.- respondió Ron, soltando un suspiro.

A la mañana siguiente, el profesor Snape y la profesora Mc Gonagall enviaron a todos a realizar un trabajo y a investigar sobre la ciudad mágica de Sofía. Hermione llevó rápidamente a Harry y a Ron a una gigantesca biblioteca y se sentaron a trabajar.

Harry y Ron esperaban a Hermione, con ojos fatigados que se cerraban lentamente por el cansancio, a que trajera los libros.

-¡Despiértense!- gritó Hermione, tirando sobre la mesa una pila de innumerables y pesados libros.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry, abriendo los ojos, sobresaltado.

- Tenemos que hacer el trabajo, ¿recuerdan?- dijo Hermione, mirándolos severamente.

- Es todavía muy temprano, Hermione... - dijo Ron, con todo el pelo despeinado y con grandes ojeras.- Recién son las 7 de la madrugada. ¿Podemos descansar un rato y luego hacerlo?

- No, porque si lo hacemos ahora luego tendremos mucho tiempo libre para visitar la ciudad. Además tenemos que hacerlo antes que vengan los demás y nos copien el mismo material que utilizamos.- respondió Hermione.

Ron dejó descansar su cabeza encima de un gran libro titulado "_Los secretos mágicos de Bulgaria". _Hermione golpeó a Ron en la cabeza con un libro, y éste, todavía quejándose de que era temprano, no tuvo otra opción que ponerse a trabajar.

La mañana transcurría tranquilamente entre miradas de reojo que Hermione y Ron se dirigían. Harry había notado aquello, pero no dijo nada. 

Luego de tres horas copiando y trazando mapas, Ron y Harry lanzaron sus plumas, hartos, pero finalizando todo.

- Hermione, cuéntanos que hablaste con Krum ayer.- dijo Ron de repente, haciendo que Hermione, e inclusive Harry, se sobresaltaran.

- Pues, nada en particular.- respondió Hermione, que tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

-¿No van a volver a encontrarse?- inquirió otra vez Ron.

- Bueno... me ha invitado a salir esta noche.- murmuró Hermione, sonrojándose al máximo. Estaba esperando que Ron saltara sobre ella con excusas y argumentos de porqué aceptaba una salida con Viktor Krum, pero éste hizo todo lo contrario.

- Ah, que bueno, ojalá que se diviertan.- dijo, sonriendo.

- Gracias.- atinó a decir ella. Hubiera preferido que Ron empezara a gritarle sobre Krum antes de que se pusiera contento de que salieran juntos, pero no dijo nada. Ahora se sentía con menos posibilidades que nunca.

Salieron de la biblioteca cerca del mediodía, donde se dedicaron a dar un pequeño paseo antes de ir a almorzar.

Durante la comida, Hermione estuvo muy callada y pensativa.

-¿Sucede algo, Herm?- preguntó Harry, mirándola.- Estás demasiado callada.

- No, nada Harry...

Pero en realidad si le pasaba algo. No se podía olvidar de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca. El año anterior Ron se había puesto furioso cuando la vio en el Baile de Navidad con Krum, y ahora ¿no decía nada? Estaba muy indiferente con ella. Miró a Ron y sus ojos se quedaron allí como imanes. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa... y sus ojos de un azul brillante la hacían olvidarse de todo... De repente Ron notó la mirada de Hermione lo que hizo que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de ella, cosa que hizo que las mejillas de Hermione tomaran un color rojo intenso. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de ponerse a llorar y a dar patadas. Pero se contuvo. Ahora que Ron no tenía a esa estúpida de Alessia dándole vueltas a su alrededor como un buitre, tenía que aparecer Krum. Nada le salía bien... Pero todavía no podía rendirse. Ella amaba a Ron, pero le parecía todo tan difícil y como si todo le jugara en contra... Pensó en lo que le habían dicho Parvati y Lavender sobre hacerlo sentir celos. Nunca había echo algo así, y le parecía algo loco hacerlo, pero no había nada más que hacer. Solo si ella tuviera el valor de decírselo, de decirle a Ron cuánto lo amaba, pero se caería muerta antes de que eso sucediera. Pero... ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no hablar con Ron? ¿Por qué no confesar de una manera más sencilla antes de estar armando planes que podrían resultar un fiasco? Entonces, inexplicablemente, Hermione se decidió a hablar con Ron, lo haría justo después de que terminaran de comer.

Ron y Harry tuvieron una entretenida charla sobre Qudditch, y Hermione solo observaba a Ron, pero él no lo notaba; estaba muy ocupado peleando con Harry sobre cuales eran los mejores bateadores que habían tenido los Chudley Cannons.

Cuando dieron por terminada su charla, todos se dirigieron a la sala, para empezar un nuevo campeonato de Snap explosivo. Antes de que Ron se fuera a jugar, Hermione lo detuvo.

-¡Ron! Espera.- dijo, tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede, Herm?- preguntó él.

- Necesitaría hablar contigo, ¿podría ser?- dijo Hermione, rogando no ponerse colorada justo en ese momento.

Ron la miró con duda.

- Eh... si, ¿por qué no?- respondió.

Se alejaron un poco de la multitud y se dirigieron a una pequeña galería llena de hermosas flores de colores. 

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

- Bueno, hay algo importante que quiero que sepas... –Hermione, que tenía la mirada gacha, no entendía de donde sacaba el valor para animarse a hablar, aunque apostaba todo lo que tenía a que su cara estaba similar a un tomate.

-¿Qué es?- Ron parecía confuso.

- Eh... Ron... yo, bueno... yo... –Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró un Ron que parecía totalmente confundido por su actitud.

-¿Tu que...?

- Yo...- Hermione no separaba sus ojos de los de Ron; tenía que decírselo... pero ¿y si no sentía él lo mismo? No podría soportarlo... ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡No podía decirle! ¿En que había estado pensando?

-¿Hermione, que pasa? Me preocupas...

- Yo... debo irme, Ron... –y sin decir nada más, Hermione se echó a correr rumbo a su habitación, dejando a Ron aún más confundido.

Entró a su cuarto como una flecha. Y se echó en la cama. Sin saber porqué sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas... ¿Qué había estado al borde de hacer? Una locura, eso era...

En ese momento, Parvati y Lavender entraron por la puerta entre risotadas.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te hicieron algo?- exclamó Parvati inmediatamente al verla, y ella y Lavender se acercaron rápidamente.

- No, no me hicieron nada.- sollozó Hermione, sintiéndose algo estúpida.

-¿Por qué lloras, entonces?- preguntó Lavender preocupada.

- Estuve al borde de confesarle a Ron mis sentimientos.- respondió Hermione, mientras unas cuántas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al unísono Lavender y Parvati.

- Sí, no se porqué lo hice... creo que no aguantaba más... 

- No te preocupes, Herm... pero ¿por qué no se lo dijiste? Capaz que era mejor así, ¿no?- dijo Lavender.

- Eso pensé antes, pero después me puse a ver que si el no siente lo mismo, no podría soportarlo.- dijo Hermione. 

- Ay, Hermione... No te preocupes, no llores... –dijo Parvati, algo angustiada.

- Si, no llores más, con el plan que tenemos para esta noche todo saldrá bien.- animó Lavender.

- Con respecto a eso... creo que no lo haré...- dijo Hermione incorporándose en la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- preguntaron a la vez Parvati y Lavender. 

- Porque no creo que funcione... además no creo que pueda hacerlo.- respondió Hermione.

- No te preocupes, va a salir todo bien, pero hazlo Herm... En verdad que funcionará- dijo Lavender.

Hermione dudó...

- Esta bien, lo haré... Pero no me hago muchas esperanzas.

Esa tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione dieron un paseo por la ciudad pero sin irse al Sofía muggle. Hermione rogaba que Ron no le preguntase nada sobre porque se había ido corriendo cuando estaban hablando, pero para su suerte, parecía que él lo había olvidado. Eran casi las siete y media, entonces volvieron a la hostería. Cuando entraron vieron que todos parecían muy emocionados.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ron, a Hannah About, de Hufflepuff. 

- Pues, la profesora Mc Gonagall nos dio a todos permiso para salir esta noche.- respondió Hannah, muy emocionada.

-¡Que bien!- exclamó Ron, volviéndose a Harry y Hermione.- Creo que invitaré a Alessia a salir.

Hermione, al escuchar esto, sintió otra vez como los celos la invadían.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué la invitarás?- dijo bruscamente.

- Bueno, como todos van a salir hoy, ¿por qué no invitarla?- dijo Ron, casi sin darle importancia, aunque le daba mucha.

-¡Pero no puedes!- replicó Hermione.

-¿Por qué no?- Ron fruncía el entrecejo.

- Eh... porque... porque Harry se quedará solo si te vas.- respondió Hermione, sintiendo que se ruborizaba. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo una escena de celos?

- Ah, no te preocupes por Harry. Le diré a Alessia que lleve a otra chica de Ravenclaw, ¿qué opinas, Harry?- dijo Ron alegremente, mirando a su amigo.

- Me parece genial, pero ya sabes como me gustan, Ron, dile eso a Alessia.- dijo Harry, guiñando un ojo.

- Díselo tú, Harry, aquí viene ella.- contestó Ron.- ¡Oye, Alessia!- gritó, haciendo señas con las manos para que se acercara.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Hola Ronnie! ¿Qué haces?- dijo ella, sonriendo a ambos chicos.

- Nada, me preguntaba si querrías salir hoy en la noche, ya que la profesora Mc Gonagall nos dio el permiso... Conozco un lugar muy bueno.- dijo Ron, tomando a Alessia de la cintura.

-¡Claro, me encantaría, Ronnie!- contestó Alessia, encantada.

-¿Tienes una amiga para que pueda ir con Harry?- preguntó Ron, sin preámbulos.

-¡Por supuesto! Tengo amigas para todos los gustos, cariño.- dijo Alessia, golpeando con el codo a Harry.- Solo le diré a alguna, no creo que ninguna se niegue a salir con el famoso Harry Potter, ¿no?

- Eh... –balbuceó Harry, poniéndose colorado.

- No te preocupes, Harry, tienes una cita asegurada.- sonrió Alessia. -¿Y tu, Hermione? ¿No quieres que te consiga una cita también?

- No, gracias, Viktor Krum me ha invitado a salir.- respondió Hermione, sonriendo mordazmente.

- Ah... entonces no tienes de que quejarte, ¿no? Me gustaría estar en tu lugar, Viktor Krum es el chico del momento.- respondió Alessia.

"Te cambiaría el lugar con mucho gusto, solo me gustaría poder estar en el tuyo..." pensó Hermione.

- Bien, nos veremos en la sala a las nueve, ¿te parece?- dijo Ron.

-¡Perfecto, Ronnie! Nos vemos luego.- dijo ella, alejándose rápidamente hacia sus compañeras de Ravenclaw. 

-¿Satisfecha, Herm? Puedes salir tranquila con Viktor, Harry irá conmigo.- le dijo Ron, sonriendo.

-¿Viktor? ¿Desde cuando lo llamas Viktor?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- Bueno, ese es su nombre, ¿no?- respondió Ron.

- Si, pero... antes te molestabas mucho cuando hablaba de Krum... 

- Lo sé, pero lo pensé bien, y si de verdad lo quieres y te hace feliz estar con él, bueno, lo tengo que tratar bien... además es un... buen chico.- Parecía que a Ron le costaba decir lo último, pero se mostraba decidido.

- Ah... bueno... gracias... – contestó Hermione, sintiendo como el alma se le caía a los pies.- Creo que iré a prepararme, nos vemos después.

Y se alejó en silencio. Cuando ella se fue, Ron y Harry se fueron a las habitaciones.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Ron.- le dijo Harry, durante el camino.

- No sabes lo mucho que me esta costando esto, Harry... Enserio que no puedo aguantar decirle esas cosas... –dijo Ron, dando un suspiro.

- Entiendo, pero capaz que funcione.

- Ojalá... –Ron abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Buenas! ¿Dónde estuvieron?- preguntó Dean al verlos.

- Arreglando nuestras citas.- contestó Harry.

-¿Tienen cita? Nosotros también.- dijo Seamus.- Invité a Parvati.

- Y yo a Lavender. Iremos todos al lugar donde van Hermione y Krum, ¿no?- dijo Dean.

-¡Pero no sabemos donde queda!- Ron parecía espantado.

- Yo lo sé... El cerebro del grupo lo tiene todo bajo control.- respondió Seamus.

- **¬¬**...

- Ron empezó con el plan de los celos.- anunció Harry.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo te esta yendo?- preguntó Dean.

- Bien, supongo... Pero me esta costando horrores... 

- Me imagino...- dijo Seamus.

- No puedes imaginarte... es una tortura... ¡Tratar bien a Viktor Krum!- exclamó Ron, poniendo cara de asco.

-¡Ajj! Bueno, mejor nos preparemos, ¿no? Hoy será una noche muuuy larga.- dijo Dean, sacando su camisa del armario.

****

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

__

¡Buenas, chicos! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien.

La verdad que hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic, pero aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Les gustó? Personalmente a mi me pareció muy bueno, todo ese tema de los celos, osea... ¡me encanta! ^^ 

__

Me esta gustando mucho escribir este fic, enserio les digo n_______n 

__

He leído sus hermosos reviews... ¡si que me han gustado! 

Desde ahora empezaré a contestar los reviews, ya que tengo mucho más tiempo, porque antes, ni para escribir media palabra me alcanzaba el time!!! (acuérdense que estoy en vacaciones!!! ^_____^_)_ _Aquí van mis contestaciones:_

****

Pamelita: antes que nada, te agradezco el review, muy lindo!! Gracias también por todos los elogios al fic, jeje, pero eso del paso decisivo de alguno de los dos... Mmmmm, lo veo todavía bastante lejano, jaja, y si, lamentablemente estos chicos si que son lentos!!! Sigue leyendo, besos y gracias!

****

Poly-14: Muchas gracias por el R/r!! Bueno, si, perdón, osea... tenía que llegar Viktor a arruinarlo todo, lo sé... si que da bronca, ¿verdad? Pero no me digas que sin él no habría un poco más de acción jejeje. Ya se que me demore mucho, pero agradece que aquí estoy!! Nunca dejaría la historia, ¿cómo crees? Aunque nadie la leyera, lo mismo la seguiría, jaja. Por cierto... no sientas ser una fana del R/Hr!!! Es verdad, nacieron para estar juntos, y por lo menos en este fic, van a terminar juntos, así que no te preocupes, y NO LO SIENTAS! Porque yo soy una fana de esta pareja tanto como vos. Besos!

****

Polgara: Gracias, amiga!!! Se que me ha quedado re-kawaii!!! ¬¬****(solo tengo el autoestima alto!!! Jejeje) Yo también odio a los que interrumpen!!! Si que dan furia, pero che!!! Pobre Viktor, tampoco es para que lo traten así... jaja, pero bue... el pobre no se da cuenta de nada... gracias por el review, amiga!!

****

Kamikaze: te agradezco el review!!! Es cierto, es el turno de Hermione de dar celos a Ron, muajajaja!!! (ultra maldad ^^_) ¿Enserio crees que lo deje en lo mejor? Jaja, muchas gracias, me gustaría mucho matar a Alessia, pero me da tanta pena... dejémosla un rato viva y si quieres después la mato, jeje. Sigue leyendo!!_

Bueno, estas han sido mis humildes contestaciones a los preciosos reviews que me mandan. ¡Muchas gracias! Sigan leyendo y dejando sus opiniones!!

Mua para todos allá detrás de la pantalla!!

****

*~Vero Granger~*


	8. Algo Contigo

****

Hermione, la bruja adolescente.

Capítulo VIII: Algo contigo. 

-¿Ya están listos? ¡Son casi las 9!- exclamó Ron, consultando al reloj.

- Si, si lo estamos... –dijo Dean.

Todos los chicos salieron de la habitación. Se encaminaron hacia el vestíbulo.

Parvati y Lavender ya se encontraban allí. Ambas estaban muy bonitas; Parvati llevaba una hermosa falda azul y una camisa de seda blanca, llevaba el pelo suelto y un poco de maquillaje. Por su parte, Lavender lucía un vestido azul hasta las rodillas y los hombros descubiertos; su pelo estaba atado en una prolija media cola.

-¡Vaya, están hermosas!- dijo Seamus, admirando a Parvati.

- Gracias, pero no entiendo, Seamus, ¿para que nos dijiste que nos vistamos como muggles?- pregunto Parvati.

- Pues... me olvidé de mencionar que vamos a una disco muggle...

-¿¡Que!?- dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Estas loco, Seamus? Se supone que no tenemos que salir al Sofía muggle...- exclamó Neville, horrorizado.

-¡Por Dios! No se preocupen, he estado escuchando que todo el mundo irá a ahí... Además, nosotros tenemos que ir... –respondió Seamus, mirando a los demás chicos.

- Ah... Entonces no hay problema, vamos.- dijo Harry, captando el mensaje de Seamus.

- Harry, debemos esperar a Alessia, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Ron.

- Cierto...

- Vayan yendo, nosotros los alcanzaremos luego.- dijo Ron.

- Bueno, entonces nos iremos, no falten, ¿eh, Ron?- dijo Seamus, algo nervioso.

- Iremos, no te preocupes.- contestó Ron.

- Bien, nos vemos entonces.

Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender y Neville se fueron, dejando a Harry y Ron esperando en el vestíbulo.

Ya eran casi las nueve y media y ni una pista de Alessia ni de su amiga.

-¡Se están demorando, Harry!- exclamó Ron, exasperado.

-¡Oh, relájate, Ron! Ya llegarán.- lo tranquilizó Harry.

- Solo espero que Hermione vaya... 

- Irá, lo sé... 

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

- Escuché a todo el mundo hablar que Krum vino hoy a buscar a Hermione.

Ron prefirió no hace ningún comentario.

Eran casi las diez, y Alessia y su amiga hicieron su aparición en el vestíbulo.

-¡Hola, chicos! Lamentamos la demora, pero ya nos conocen... –sonrió Alessia.- Harry, ella es mi amiga Camila, y el es Harry.

Camila era una bonita muchacha de cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos verdes. Ella y Alessia también vestían como muggles; Alessia usaba una corta pollera de cuero negro y una remera bastante pequeña, también negra. Su hermoso pelo negro estaba suelto. Camila estaba igual que Alessia, salvo que su pollera y su camisa eran de color rojo, que hacían que sus ojos verdes resaltaran aún más.

-¿Nos vamos?- opinó Ron.

Todos salieron rumbo a la calle muggle.

- Eh... ¿Ron? Se supone que no debemos salir al Sofía muggle... –murmuró Alessia.

- Lo sé... pero no te preocupes, la gran mayoría irá al mismo lugar que nosotros.- contestó Ron.

- Ah, esta bien, si tu lo dices, Ronnie.- sonrió Alessia, tomando la mano de Ron.

Caminaron unas cuantas dos cuadras. Ron no veía la hora de llegar, mientras que Harry parecía estar inmerso en su charla con Camila.

Llegaron a un lugar donde se encontraban muchos jovenes, haciendo una larga fila. Ron divisó a Seamus y a los demás y se acercaron a ellos.

- Hola... ¿tendremos que esperar mucho?- preguntó Ron, algo cansado.

- No lo sé... No lo creo.- respondió Seamus.- ¿No nos vas a presentar?- agregó él, mirando a Alessia.

- Ah, lo siento... Seamus ella es Alessia, Alessia el es mi compañero Seamus.- dijo Ron.

- Un gusto, Seamus.- dijo Alessia con una sonrisa, besando a Seamus en la mejilla. Parvati miraba la escena furiosa.

-¿Y donde esta Harry?- preguntó Dean.

- Pues... Estaba con nosotros.- Ron se extrañó al no ver a Harry por ahí.

- Seguramente se atrasó con Camila, Ronnie, no te preocupes.- dijo Alessia, tomando la mano de Ron.

- Ejem... ¿Me disculpas un momento?- dijo Ron, zafándose de Alessia, y agarrando a Seamus por el brazo.

-¿Qué sucede Ron? Ella es hermosa... Te la cambio por Parvati.- dijo Seamus, con una sonrisa pícara, cuando se encontraron lo bastante alejados de ellos.

- ... ¬¬ Cállate, ¿quieres? ¿No sabes si llegó Hermione?

- Según los comentarios llegó con Krum hace bastante tiempo...

-¡Diablos! ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar en esta maldita fila?- exclamó Ron, harto.

- Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Así no lograrás nada, Ron. ¿Por qué no disfrutas? A muchos les gustaría estar en tu lugar... –contestó Seamus, mirando a Alessia.

- Puede ser muy bonita, pero es una pesada... Volvamos a la fila.- dijo Ron, encaminándose con Seamus de nuevo a la cola.

Eran casi las once, cuando les tocó el turno de entrar. Cuando pasaron se encontraron en un lugar amplio, lleno de pequeñas mesas y una barra en el costado izquierdo. Había muchas luces de colores y varios muggles bailaban en la pista. La música sonaba muy fuerte y hacía que los vidrios del local vibraran.

- Acuérdense que estamos rodeados de muggles... Y no debemos hacer magia... ¿Lo recuerdas, Neville?- susurró Seamus.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, Seamus... Vaya en este lugar no se ve nada. _¡Lumus!- _murmuró Neville, sacando la varita.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir! ¡Dame tu varita!- exclamó furioso Seamus.

-¡No, no te la daré!

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Parvati, exasperada.

-¿Ronnie? ¿Por qué no nos vamos un rato solos?- dijo Alessia, mirando a Neville y Seamus con una mirada despectiva.

-¿Eh? Esta bien, vamos.- contestó Ron, buscando con la mirada a Hermione o Krum, pero nada.

Ron y Alessia se encaminaron hacia una pequeña mesa. Varios muggles los rodeaban, echando humo de sus cigarrillos.

-¿Qué es eso, Alessia?- preguntó Ron, mirando como una chica muggle encendía un cigarro.

- Son cigarrillos, Ronnie.

-¿Para que sirven?

- No lo sé... Siempre he querido probar uno. Creo que le pediré, tan solo unito.- dijo Alessia, poniéndose de pie. Ron la perdió de vista unos minutos y la vio volver con un paquete rojo en las manos.

-¡Mira, esos muggles tan amables, me regalaron un paquete entero!- dijo, encantada. Alessia sacó uno y disimuladamente sacó su varita y con un hechizo prendió fuego.- Es genial, Ron, ¿quieres probar?

Ron, que no tenía la más remota o inexplicable idea de lo que era un cigarrillo, lo tomó se lo puso en la boca y una cantidad impresionante de humo llegó a su garganta, ahogándolo.

-¡Alessia! ¿Qué diablos me diste?- murmuró Ron, tosiendo.

- Ah, Ronnie, que exagerado eres... ¿Por qué no traes algo para tomar?

- Lo haré solo porque esa cosa me dejo un pésimo aliento...

Ron se puso de pie y fue hasta la barra. 

-¿Me da cerveza de manteca?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Cerveza? ¿Cuál quieres?

- De manteca...

- Creo que no te entiendo... No tenemos de esas.

- Mejor llevará dos cervezas comunes.- dijo una voz a su lado.

Ron se volvió sorprendido y se encontró nada más ni nada menos que con...

-¡Hermione!- exclamó este, abriendo los ojos como platos. 

- Hola, Ron...

Ella estaba hermosa. Usaba unos pantalones blancos bastante ajustados y una camisa negra que dejaba ver sus hombros. Tenía otra vez su pelo liso que caía suavemente en su espalda. 

- Hermione, te ves... genial...

- Gracias...- repuso ella, sonrojada.

- Vaya, nunca pensé verte vestida así...- Ron no salía de su asombro.

- Fueron Parvati y Lavender... Ellas son las culpables... –se apresuró a decir Hermione.

- Ya veo... Oye... ¿y Viktor?- dijo Ron, aparentando tranquilidad.

- Pues... lo he perdido de vista... ¿lo has visto?

- En realidad no...

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos instantes.

- Vaya la coincidencia de habernos encontrado aquí, ¿no?- murmuro Ron.

- La verdad... ¡Pero se supone que no debes salir al mundo muggle, Ron!- exclamó Hermione, horrorizada.

- Pues, para el caso tu menos... 

- Tengo permiso de la profesora Mc Gonagall. ¡Pero tu no! Como prefecto tendría que bajarte ya mismo una cantidad impresionante de puntos.

- No lo harás, ¿cierto?

- Claro que si.

-¿¡Que?!

- Solo estoy bromeando.- dijo Hermione, soltando una risita.

Ron sonrió también. En ese momento las luces del local se fueron apagando lentamente. Muchas parejas se iban hacia la pista listas para bailar. Ron miró a Hermione, que trataba de evitar su mirada. "Solamente eso... Tengo que pedirle que baile conmigo... solo un momento..." pensó Ron, mirando de reojo a Hermione.

-¿Hermione?- la llamó

- Eh... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Ron sintió que su cara se enrojecía.

- Si, ¿qué sucede, Ron?

- Bueno, yo...

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estabas?- Krum se acercaba a ellos.- Ah, hola Ron...

- Hola... 

-¡Hermione, vamos a bailar!- exclamó Krum, dando un salto.

- Pero... – Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que Krum la tomó por la muñeca y se la llevó.

Ron la observó irse, dando un suspiro.

-¡Ronnie! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- Alessia llegó corriendo hasta él.- Dame la cerveza.

- Ah, si toma... –Ron no apartaba su mirada de donde se habían ido Hermione y Krum.

-¡Ron! ¡Vamos a bailar!- sin que Ron pudiera evitarlo, Alessia se lo llevó hasta la pista.

La música era electrizante y ruidosa. Ron no entendía nada, los muggles bailaban como si estuvieran locos, y Alessia empezó a bailar descontroladamente.

-¡Vamos, Ronnie!- Alessia tomó sus manos y lo hizo girar sobre su propio eje.

- Creo que me estoy mareando, Alessia.- murmuró Ron, totalmente confundido.

-¡Ay, no dramatices, Ron!

- Me iré a sentar un rato.- dijo Ron, pero era obvio que Alessia no lo había escuchado.

Divisó a Harry sentado solo en una mesa.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde andabas?- dijo Ron, sentándose a su lado.

- Pues... con Camila.

- Mejor no pregunto, ¿verdad?

- Veo que me entiendes, amigo.

- Lo sé...

-¿Y como van las cosas? ¿Ya has visto a Hermione?

- Si... si la he visto.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

-¡Pues nada! ¡Krum se la ha llevado! Como siempre...

- Ron, invítala a bailar.

-¿Qué? Ni loco, Harry.

-¿Por qué no?

- Me moriría de la vergüenza...

Mientras tanto, Hermione terminaba de bailar con Krum.

-¿Me esperas, Viktor? Vuelvo enseguida...- dijo.

- Claro, no te demores.

Hermione se escapó de Krum, en busca de Ron. Se encontró con Parvati y Lavender.

-¡Hermione! ¡Por fin nos vemos! ¿Cómo van las cosas?- preguntó Parvati, emocionada.

- Pues, ahora estoy buscando a Ron... ¿lo han visto?

- Negativo... 

-¡Diablos! ¡Esto va mal! 

- Pídele que baile contigo.

-¿¡Que?! ¿Acaso están locas? ¡Antes me muero!

-¿Por qué no?- se extraño Lavender.

- Porque me moriría de la vergüenza... Además se supone que él es el que me tiene que sacar a bailar, ¿no?

- Tu sabes bien como son los chicos, Herm... Y él no lo hará.- dijo Lavender.

- Pues yo menos.

- Entonces te quedarás con las ganas.- dijo Parvati y se fue con Lavender de nuevo a su mesa.

Hermione quedó aún más enojada. Siguió buscando y vio a Harry y a Ron.

-¡Que suerte que los encuentro!- exclamó sentándose al lado de Harry.

- Hola, Herm... ¿dónde esta Krum?- preguntó Harry.

- Eh... por allá... 

-¿La estas pasando bien?

- Eh... Por supuesto que si... Viktor si que sabe como divertirse. Además que es un gran bailarín. 

Ron prefirió tragar su comentario. Se quedaron callados por un segundo.

-¡Ron! Pregúntale a Hermione lo que le querías preguntar.- dijo de repente Harry.

-¿Yo? ¿Preguntar? ¿A Hermione?- Ron fulminaba a Harry con la mirada.

- Si, eso me decías antes que ella venga...

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?- preguntó Hermione, confundida.

- Eh...

- Bueno, él quería preguntarse si querrías bailar.- dijo Harry. Ron miró a Harry con furia, como si le hubiera clavado un puñal.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Bailar? ¿Quiénes?- Hermione parecía horrorizada.

- Pues, ustedes dos.- dijo Harry.

-¿Bailar? ¿Ron... y yo?- preguntó Hermione, con ojos como platos.

- Y si... ¿por qué no? ¿Acaso no son amigos?

- Claro...

- Bueno, tengo que irme, supongo que Camila estará buscándome... Adiós.- Harry se puso inmediatamente de pie y se alejó de allí.

Ron y Hermione no se atrevían a mirarse.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres bailar... Hermione?- dijo Ron por fin, con todo el valor del mundo.

- Eh... Si... – respondió Hermione, sintiendo como se le hacia un nudo en el estómago.

Caminaron hacia la pista. Ron tomó temblorosamente la mano de Hermione y colocó su otra mano en la cintura de ésta. Hermione estaba sumamente tensa. Ron hubiera dado la vida porque la tierra lo tragara en ese momento, y Hermione había sacrificado sus notas a que ese momento terminara lo más pronto posible. Pero no, allí estaban y tenían que terminar con su vergüenza y bailar una simple canción. Enseguida una música algo lenta comenzó a sonar.

__

¿Hace falta que te diga

que me muero por tener algo contigo?

¿Es que no te has dado cuenta

de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo?

Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca

Sin deseártela de una manera loca

Necesito controlar tu vida

Ver quien te besa y quien te abriga.

Ron creía que estaba soñando al encontrarse tomando la mano de Hermione. Notó que ella estaba algo tensa, pero para tranquilizarla sujetó su mano con más fuerza.

Hermione sentía que la mano de Ron era demasiado grande, pero trató de concentrarse en seguir el paso de baile.

__

¿Hace falta que te diga

que me muero por tener algo contigo?

¿Es que no te has dado cuenta

de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo?

Ya no puedo continuar espiando

día y noche, tu llegada adivinando

ya no se, con que inocente excusa

pasar por tu casa... oh...

Los dos bailaban muy tensos y nerviosos. 

-¡Ay! – exclamó de repente Hermione.- Ron, me pisaste...

-¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención...- pensó que Hermione se enojaría y se iría fastidiada, pero ella le regaló una radiante sonrisa.

- No importa... –dijo.

-¿Sabes algo, Herm? Te ves... muy... bonita... hoy.- tartamudeó Ron, sintiéndose de pronto bastante acalorado.

- Gracias... Tu también te ves bien... –murmuró Hermione, sin mirar a Ron a los ojos.

- Yo... Hermione... hay algo que me gustaría decirte...

- Dime, Ron.

- Bueno, antes que nada quiero decirte que eres una gran amiga...

- Gracias, Ron. Tu también eres un gran amigo.

- Pero, ese no es el caso.

-¿Entonces?

- El caso es que... yo... desde que te conocí...- Ron sentía su cara tan roja como el fuego.

-¿Si, Ron?- Hermione levantó su mirada y se encontró con Ron, sumamente sonrojado.

Ron no apartaba sus ojos de los de Hermione que brillaban de manera particular.

-¿Ron? ¿Me decías?- dijo Hermione esperanzada.

- Bueno yo... Hermione yo...

__

Ya me quedan tan pocos caminos

y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino

no quisiera yo morirme sin tener

Algo contigo...

En ese momento la música dejó de sonar. Ron se acercaba lentamente a Hermione, que no podía articular palabra.

- Hermione, tu me... -

-¡HERMIONE! 

Inmediatamente Ron y Hermione se separaron bruscamente. Viktor Krum se acercaba hacia ellos con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Hermione, se supone que vendrías, te estuve esperando como un tonto solo en la barra- dijo algo enojado, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a Ron.

- Lo siento, Viktor... Ron justamente me había pedido que bailemos...- repuso Hermione totalmente apenada por la interrupción de Krum.

- Ah... Como sea, ahora vamos...

- Nos veremos luego, Ron...

Ron solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Sentía enormes ganas de golpear a Krum... ¡Todo estaba tan... perfecto! Y como siempre alguien lo tenía que arruinar. Parecía que todo le pasaba a él...

Se encontró con Harry que seguía sentado solo.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué paso?

- Bailamos...

-¿Y?

- Todo estaba bien. Estuve a punto de confesarle todo...

-¡¿Y?!

-¡Krum apareció!

-¡¿Qué?! Increíble...

-¡Lo sé! Tuve ganas de llorar... y a la vez de matar a ese imbécil...

- Fue un buen comienzo, Ron. No te preocupes, tendrás otras oportunidades.

- Eso espero... ¿Y Camila donde esta?

- Se fue con Alessia.

-¿Se fueron? ¿Por qué?

- Se me hace que se pasaron con las cervezas muggles...

- Ya me lo imaginaba.

Ron y Harry se fueron enseguida de vuelta al "Hechicero". Conversaron un rato y enseguida la puerta se abrió y entraron Dean, Seamus y Neville.

-¿Qué tal la noche?- preguntó Dean.

- No una de mis mejores...- respondió Ron.

-¿Paso algo con Hermione?

Ron contó todo lo que había sucedido en la noche. Los chicos se quedaron furiosos con Krum, pero no dejaban de darle ánimos a Ron. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y decidieron meterse en la cama. Pero Ron no conseguía el sueño. Su mente volvía siempre al mismo lugar: Hermione. Hoy la había sentido tan cerca de él... Pero ahora, acostado en esa cama, la sentía más lejos que nunca.

****

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

__


	9. La botella

****

Hermione, la bruja adolescente.

Capítulo IX: La botella 

Al día siguiente la mayoría de los alumnos se levantó tarde, ya que era sábado. La ciudad se veía empapada; había empezado a llover y las ventanas del "Hechicero" se empañaban lentamente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron la mañana conversando de la noche anterior. Ni Ron ni Hermione habían vuelto a hablar de lo ocurrido cuando bailaban; ambos pensaban que era algo bastante vergonzoso, aunque lo recordaban como si lo hubieran vivido solamente recién. 

Después del almuerzo, la pequeña sala se veía llena de estudiantes aburridos. En ese momento entraron Alessia y su amiga Camila, que se acercaron rápidamente a ellos.

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludaron.

- Hola... 

-¿Dónde se metieron ayer? No los encontramos por ningún lado.

- Creo que ustedes se fueron, Alessia.- dijo Ron. Hermione se mantenía en silencio.

- Lo siento, Ronnie, no pudimos evitar unas cuantas cervezas muggle... Espero que no te enfades... –dijo ella, sentándose en sus piernas.

- Claro que no...- respondió Ron, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Hermione se sintió furiosa... "Contrólate, Hermione..."- pensó.

-¿Y que harán ahora?- preguntó Camila.

- Pues... con esta lluvia solo nos queda estar aquí... ¿no?- dijo Harry, en tono aburrido.

- Deberíamos hacer algo para divertirnos... –opinó Alessia.

-¿Pero que?- dijo Ron.

- Juguemos a la botella.- exclamó Alessia, con una triunfante sonrisa.

-¿La botella?- Ron parecía confundido.

- Un juego muggle, Ron... Una prima mía me lo ha enseñado. Es bastante entretenido.

-¿Sobre que trata?

- Todas las personas que juegan se sientan en una ronda, y ponen una botella en el medio. Se hace girar dos veces la botella, para que dos personas salgan elegidas. Se paran en el centro de la ronda, dándose la espalda, y ambos deben levantar cualquier mano, sin mirar la que el otro levanta. Si uno levanta la mano izquierda y el otro la derecha, el chico recibe una bofetada, obvio que no muy fuerte... (N/A: jajaja, depende de quienes jueguen, claro :p) Y si ambos jugadores levantan la misma mano, deben besarse.- explicó Hermione, rápidamente.

Todos miraron a Hermione.

- Vaya, no sabía que jugabas a la botella, Hermione.- dijo Alessia, algo sorprendida.

- Nunca he jugado, pero para los muggles es muy conocido ese juego.- respondió Hermione.

- Eh... como sea, ¿entendiste en que consiste, Ron?- dijo Alessia.

- Creo que si.- Ron no apartaba su mirada de Hermione. Parecía que a él también le había sorprendido la explicación de ella.

- Bueno... ¡Entonces juguemos! Vamos a buscar a quienes quieran jugar.- Alessia y Camila se apresuraron a buscar jugadores.

-¿Jugarás, Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

- No lo creo...

-¡Oh, vamos! Te aburrirás aquí sola.- insistió Harry.

- Vamos, juega, Herm.- acotó Ron.

- De acuerdo... Solo porque ustedes me lo piden.

Los muebles de la sala habían sido corridos. Una ronda de personas se hallaba en el centro de esta. La ubicación era la siguiente: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Alessia, Camila, Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Justin, Hannah y Ernie de Hufflepuff, y la hermana de Parvati, Padma. 

Todos se miraban emocionados, menos Neville, que parecía algo nervioso.

- Es un juego simple, Neville, no hay porque estar nervioso... –lo calmó Parvati.

- Bueno, ¿están todos listos? Bien, empecemos a jugar.- Alessia se paro en medio de la ronda, y puso una botella en el centro. Volvió a su lugar y con su varita hizo girar la botella. Todos mantenían su mirada en la botella, que lentamente se iba deteniendo. Se detuvo en Harry. 

-¡Bueno, Harry tienes que ir al centro!- exclamó Alessia, emocionada. Las chicas de la ronda temblaban de emoción. Alguna de ellas seguramente saldría. Alessia volvió hacer girar la botella. Nadie dejó de mirarla mientras ésta giraba, cuando por fin señaló a Camila.

-¡Vaya, Camila! ¡Creo que la botella te leyó la mente! Al centro tu también.- dijo Alessia, sonriendo a su amiga que se puso de pie, encantada. –Bueno... ponte de espaldas a Harry... Bien... ¿Ninguno de los dos esta mirando? Genial... A ver, ahora ambos levanten la mano, cualquiera, sin trampas.

Harry levantó su mano derecha, y Camila hizo lo mismo. 

-¡Si! ¡Los dos levantaron la misma mano! Creo que deben besarse.- sonrió Alessia.

Los chicos miraban a Harry, dándole ánimos. Camila acomodó su hermoso cabello rubio, y se acercó a Harry sensualmente. Lo tomó por la nuca, y se acercó lentamente a él. Solo unos cuántos centímetros los separaban y la cara de Harry se semejaba a un tomate. Sus labios se unieron en un beso, mientras que los demás jugadores prorrumpían en carcajadas y silbidos. Se separaron. 

-¡Muy bien! Continuemos... –dijo Alessia. Camila y Harry se sentaron; éste último demasiado sonrojado. 

La tensión volvió a estar presente en la ronda otra vez. La botella giraba con rapidez gracias al hechizo que había echo Alessia. Finalmente se detuvo en Neville. Él se puso de pie, temblando. La botella volvió a girar y señaló a la misma Alessia.

- Oh... cielos... Bien... –ella se puso de espaldas a Neville, que estaba demasiado nervioso.

- Ahora levanten las manos.- dijo Camila, que ocupaba el lugar de Alessia en dirigir el juego. Neville levantó su mano izquierda temblorosa y Alessia su derecha.- Bueno... Lo siento, Neville... 

Alessia puso cara de lamentarlo, y dio una pequeña bofetada a Neville. 

-¿Te dolió?- preguntó Seamus, cuando él se volvió a sentar.

- Creo que fue como una caricia... –Neville todavía tenía su mano sobre su cachete.

En el siguiente turno le tocó a Seamus y Parvati, que se dieron un tímido beso.

En la jugada continua, la botella señaló a Ron.

-¡Vaya, Ronnie! Veamos quién será la afortunada...- Alessia sonreía.

Hermione se mostraba nerviosa y tensa... ¿Y si le tocaba a ella? Besar a Ron era algo que le parecía posible solo en sus sueños. Pero... Al detenerse la botella eligió a Alessia.

-¡Cielos, otra vez tu, Alessia!- Camila se puso de pie, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga. 

Para disgusto de Hermione, en el momento de levantar los brazos... Ambos lo hicieron con su izquierda.

Ron no pudo hacer nada, solo quería desaparecer en ese momento, pero así era el juego y debía cumplir las reglas del mismo; todos lo habían echo. Alessia sonrió y se acercó a Ron lentamente, pronunciando aún más su sonrisa. Lo tomó por el mentón y sin preámbulos lo besó. Sus brazos rápidamente llegaron hasta la nuca de Ron, que le acariciaba el cabello mientras se besaban. 

Hermione no podía casi contener las lágrimas, así que se limitó a salir educadamente del juego, alejándose de allí rápidamente. Enseguida, Ron y Alessia se separaron.

- Buen juego, Ronnie... –dijo ella.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

- Se fue, no sé adónde... –dijo Camila. 

- Creo que ya no jugará más, ¿no?- Alessia mantenía su malvada sonrisa.

- Nosotras menos... – Parvati y Lavender se apresuraron a ponerse de pie y se dirigieron a las habitaciones.

- Entonces nosotros tampoco.- Seamus, Dean, Neville y Harry, también se pusieron de pie, y se alejaron de allí. Ron se apresuró a seguirlos.

-¿Qué creen que le paso a Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé... ¿Mira si se puso celosa y como no podía aguantar más se fue?- dijo Dean, con una sonrisa.

-¡No lo creo! ... ¿Eso piensas?- dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Claro que si, Ron! Justamente ella se fue cuando te tocaba jugar a ti... –dijo Seamus.

- Es cierto...- dijo Ron, pensativo.

En ese momento, Parvati y Lavender llegaron corriendo hacia ellos.

- No encontramos a Hermione por ningún lado.- dijo Parvati, en tono preocupado.

-¿No esta en la habitación?- preguntó Neville.

- No, no sabemos donde esta.- respondió Lavender.

- Bueno, vamos a buscarla todos.- dijo Ron, y todos se pusieron a buscarla.

A pesar que la lluvia caía sin cesar, Hermione caminaba por las calles de la empapada ciudad. No podía borrar de su mente la desagradable escena de Ron y Alessia besándose... Era obvio que Ron no estaba enamorado de ella, lo que había pasado mientras bailaban fue solo un momento en el que Ron se había dejado llevar por la situación en la que se encontraban. ¿Para que hacerse más ilusiones? Después del todo, siempre terminaba todo mal.

-¡Herrmione!- alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos, y se encontró ni nada más ni nada menos que con Viktor Krum.

- Hola, Viktor.- saludó ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?- preguntó él.

- Lo mismo que tu, paseando.

- En rrealidad yo pasaba a buscarte.- dijo Krum, sonriendo.

-¿A buscarme? ¿Para que? Si con esta lluvia nada hay para hacer, ¿no?

- Podríamos irr a mi casa, si tu quierres...

- Me gustaría, pero creo que no será posible...

- Como sea, me gustarría hablarr contigo... 

- Bueno, te escucho...

- Vamos a sentarnos aquí, ven... –Krum tomó la mano de Hermione y se sentaron en una pequeña galería de un bar, que estaba cerrado, pero algunas sillas permanecían afuera del local.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos resguardados de la lluvia... ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo, Viktor?- preguntó Hermione.

- Es algo muy personal, Herrmione... Perro es que no aguanto más ocultarrlo...

-¿Ocultar que?

- Lo que siento porr ti, Herrmione.

-¿¡Queeee?! 

- Si, como escuchas... Desde que te conocí el año anterrior en Hogwarts... que me gustas... y mucho

- Yo... no sé que decirte...

- Quierro que seas mi novia, Herrmione.

-¿Algún rastro de Hermione?- preguntó Parvati, cuando se volvieron a reunir en la sala.

- No, no la encontramos por ningún lado... –Harry estaba preocupado.

- Vamos a buscarla afuera, Harry.- dijo Ron.

-¡Esta lloviendo fuerte aún, Ron! No salgan.- opinó Lavender.

- Saldremos, debemos buscar a Hermione... Vámonos Harry.- y sin decir nada más, ambos amigos se encaminaron por la mojada ciudad en busca de Hermione.

-¿Yo ser tu novia, Viktor?- Hermione no salía de su asombro.

- Si... Me gustas... Creo que erres la persona más linda y amable que conozco.- Krum había tomado las manos de Hermione.

- Gracias... –repuso ésta, sonrojada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quierres ser tu mi novia?

- Viktor yo... –Hermione no sabía que decir. Krum era una persona muy buena y la pasaban de verdad muy bien juntos, pero ella quería a Ron... Aunque sabía que nunca pasaría nada entre ellos. Miró a Viktor, que estaba muy ilusionado. No podía decirle que no... Tenía que olvidar a Ron, todo lo que él la había echo sufrir... Además que él ya estaba con Alessia, así que seguramente no le importaría en absoluto si ella estaba de novia o no.

-¿Qué dices?

- Me gustaría mucho ser tu novia... –dijo finalmente, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! Te quierro mucho, Herrmione.- Viktor también sonreía y abrazó a Hermione.

Luego la tomó por el mentón y cuando solo unos centímetros los separaban, se besaron. Hermione no había podido evitarlo... pero ya estaba echo, su primer beso... con la persona que en realidad ella no quería... 

Harry y Ron se habían separado para buscar a Hermione. El vidrio de los anteojos de Harry se mojaban con las gotas que no paraban de caer. Se detuvo a secarlos, y cuando se los volvió a poner vio una imagen sorprendente. Ya había encontrado a Hermione... Y parecía estar muy entretenida... besándose con Krum.

Se alejó rápidamente en busca de Ron, antes de que él viera esa escena. Lo encontró muy cerca.

-¡Ron!

-¿Encontraste a Hermione?

- Eh... en realidad no, vamos de nuevo al Hechicero, Ron.

-¿Por qué? No podemos dejarla.

- Seguramente salió a dar un paseo, volverá, Ron.

- Pero...

-¡Vamos!- Harry tomó a Ron por el brazo y se lo llevó.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el Hechicero, Hermione?- dijo Krum.

- Esta bien. Vamos.- respondió Hermione.

Krum tomó la mano de Hermione y se encaminaron al Hechicero.

En la puerta de éste estaban Harry y Ron. Éste último se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados!- dijo, mirándola furioso.

- Lo lamento, Ron... Es que estuve con Viktor.

- Ya veo... –murmuró Ron, aún sin poder explicarse porqué ambos estaban de la mano.

Hermione pareció haber notado aquello, y por mucho que le costaba explicarlo, dijo:

-¡Que bueno que los encuentro! Debo contarles algo...

-¿Qué pasa, Herm?- dijo Harry.

- Bueno, felicítenme... ¡Viktor y yo somos novios!

****

*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*


	10. Confesiones

****

Hermione, la bruja adolescente.

Capítulo X: Confesiones. 

(N/A: En cursiva, lo que Hermione escribe si??? Disfruten!) 

Un sábado demasiado gris y ventoso fue el penúltimo día de los alumnos de Hogwarts en Bulgaria. Llovía y se sentían aún unos cuantos truenos, mientras que los estudiantes no hacían otra cosa que mirar por la ventana, esperanzados a que terminase de llover y salir a pasear, disfrutar su penúltimo día allí. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la salita; los chicos jugaban ajedrez, mientras que Hermione escribía en una pequeña agenda color bordo. 

-¿Qué es lo que tanto escribes?- soltó Ron, luego de mirarla con exasperación.

- Que entrometido eres, Ron. Son cosas privadas.- respondió ella, algo indignada.

-¿Escribes en un diario?- preguntó Ron, intrigado.

- Una especie de diario. ¡Pero deja de preguntar!- Hermione volvió a enfrascarse en su escritura, mientras que Ron, encogiéndose de hombros, se concentró en el partido.

Hermione lo miró de reojo. Todas las cosas que habían pasado eran demasiado increíbles. Ella de novia con Viktor Krum... ¡Vaya sorpresa! Ni ella se lo había imaginado. Pero... ¿qué más le quedaba? ¿Acaso seguir sufriendo por Ron? No, claro que no. Además... Ron no gustaba de ella, y eso estaba más que obvio. Había besado a Alessia, no a ella. Era hora de cambiar las cosas... Aunque ella no amase a Krum... Claro que no lo amaba. En su corazón solo estaba ese colorado. Él único que podía hacerla poner nerviosa, el único que cuando la miraba ella sentía como su sangre subía tan de pronto a su cabeza, él único que hacía que su estómago se encogiera y que su garganta se hiciese un nudo. Al único que ella amaba era a Ron. Y siempre iba a serlo, por más que ella tratara de cambiarlo. Pero... ya era hora de mejorar... 

__

Hoy es mi penúltimo día en Bulgaria. O sea que no veré a Viktor hasta no se cuando. Pero siento que no lo voy a extrañar, aunque haré el intento. Me siento un poco triste... pero no debería estarlo, estoy de novia con el chico más famoso de todos... pero ¿por que me siento tan triste? Solo existe una razón: Ron Weasley. Lo que nos ocurrió bailando fue algo inimaginable... Y juro que nunca lo olvidaré. No se que hacer, yo amo a Ronald, pero el no a mi!!! ¿Acaso no lo ve? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que solo estoy por Krum para olvidarlo a él? El no me ama, ni siquiera tiene nada conmigo... Solo amigos... si tan solo las cosas podrían ser diferentes... 

-¡Gané! ¡No puedo creerlo!- Harry había dado un grito triunfal mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si, si... no estaba tan concentrado.- repuso Ron, blanqueando los ojos.

- Hermione... Le gané a Ron, es increíble, ¿no?- exclamó Harry, feliz.

- Si, demasiado increíble...- respondió Hermione, con una débil sonrisa, cerrando su agenda.

Harry daba saltos y contaba a todo el mundo que se le cruzase que le había ganado a Ron.

- Lo dejaste perder, ¿cierto?- le preguntó Hermione, en un susurro.

- Creo que de verdad no estaba concentrado.- Ron miró a Hermione a los ojos, lo que provocó que sin razón ella se sonrojara.

-¿Verás hoy a Viktor?- preguntó Ron, con un esfuerzo.

- No lo sé... Creo que no... Además con esta lluvia... – contestó ella, evitando mirar a Ron a los ojos.

- Hermione, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Ron.

- Eh... supongo que si.- Hermione parecía sorprendida por la actitud de Ron.

- Bien... Cuando en el tren de ida a Hogwarts nos dijiste que te gustaba alguien... ¿Ese alguien era Viktor Krum?

Hermione miró a Ron sonrojada al máximo y a la vez demasiado sorprendida.

- Pues... claro que si... ¿de quien mas? – mintió Hermione, sintiéndose demasiado mal.

- Eh... nadie más, supongo... Y otra pregunta... ¿tu amas a Krum?

Hermione sintió que estaba al borde del desmayo. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba para nada.

-¿Qué dices?

- Te pregunto si tu amas a Krum.- repitió Ron, evaluando a Hermione con la mirada.

- Ah... pues... yo... –Hermione evitaba por todos los medios los ojos de Ron, sintiéndose cada vez más intimidada. 

-¿Hermione?

- Yo... no entiendo a que viene tu pregunta, Ronald.- Hermione volteó la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana.

- Quiero saberlo, Hermione.

- Yo... Claro que... amo a Vikto...r, Ron – balbuceó ella.- ¿Podrías decirme porque me lo preguntas?

- Temí de que le dijiste que si sin amarlo. Eso sería terrible.- respondió simplemente Ron, pero Hermione abrió aún más los ojos.

- Que... que dices...- murmuró Hermione, sintiéndose de pronto acalorada.

- Solo lo pensé, nada más... No te preocupes. Es que... –Ron parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.- Es que... yo no podría aguantar verte sufrir, Hermione.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco y tuvo unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a Ron, pero debía que contenerse.

- Gracias, Ron...

- Oye, debo irme... Creo que Harry esta demasiado entusiasmado con esto de ganarme- Ron sonrió pícaramente y se alejó de allí.

Hermione sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, lo sentía al borde del explote, y se dirigió a las habitaciones. Dejó su agenda en la mesa de luz. Salió de la habitación en busca de Parvati y Lavender.

Harry y Ron estaban en la habitación de los chicos. Ron miraba por la ventana demasiado deprimido. Hermione le había dicho que amaba a Krum... y eso le había partido el corazón, más del sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo al sentir que Hermione estaba prohibida para él.

De repente la puerta se abrió con un golpe seco, y entraron Seamus y Dean a las corridas y carcajadas.

-¡La tenemos!- gritaron ambos al unísono.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

- La llave de la pieza de las chicas.- Seamus tenía en su cara una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Queeeee?- gritó Harry.

-¡Si! Es nuestra oportunidad, Ron.- exclamó Dean.

- Ya no importa, chicos, se lo agradezco... pero....- Ron se volvió hacia ellos demasiado deprimido.

-¡Deja de dramatizar, Weasley! Tu vienes con nosotros.- Seamus agarró a Ron del brazo y los cuatro chicos corrieron al pasillo.

-¡Deja de reírte, Dean!- susurró Harry.

- Estoy demasiado emocionado.- Dean reía de manera histérica.

- Yo también, pero cállate que nos descubrirán.- respondió Seamus.

Seamus metió la llave, la giró y entraron entre murmullos y risotadas. 

- Vaya, son demasiado ordenadas, ¿no?- opinó Harry.

- Al extremo.- comentó Dean.

Se pusieron a mironear. Fue un momento crítico cuando Seamus encontró debajo de la cama de Parvati un sostén. Dean comenzó a reírse tan fuerte, que tuvieron que largarle un hechizo así callara. 

- Mira esto, Ron, la mesa de luz de Hermione.- dijo Harry. Ron voló como un rayo al lado de su amigo. 

Mientras hurgaba en el cajón, Harry tomó la agenda bordo de Hermione y la abrió. Empezó a ojearla. De repente profirió un grito ahogado y golpeó a Ron en la cabeza.

-¿¿¡¡Que??!!- gritaron Dean y Seamus a la vez.

- Encontré algo... importante- Harry hablaba entrecortadamente.

De repente, se escucharon las voces de las chicas, algo lejanas, pero sabían que se aproximaban.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que irnos!- los chicos empezaron a empujarse y, llevándose la agenda de Hermione, volvieron a sus habitaciones.

La agenda bordo estaba sobre la cama, recibiendo la mirada de todos los chicos. Nadie se atrevía a tocarla.

- Hazlo, Ron.- dijo Dean, de repente.

- No me animo... –respondió Ron, mirando a la agenda como si fuera una bomba.

-¡Por Dios! – Harry dio un bufido y tomo la agenda. Seamus se acercó a él. Ron en realidad no quería leer eso.

Ambos daban pequeños gritos ahogados, hasta que llegaron a la última hoja. Seamus abrió tanto los ojos que parecían que iban a salírseles. Harry gritó, mientras que Dean miró la agenda con la boca abierta y luego a Ron.

-¿¡Que¡?- exclamó Ron, desesperado.

- Creo que deberías leer esto, Ron.- dijo Harry, con un hilo de voz.

Ron tomó la agenda bordo con manos temblorosas, mientras los chicos lo miraban como si estuviera por ser condenado a muerte.

Empezó a leer y su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le saldría en cualquier momento. Una delgada gota de sudor calló por sus mejillas a medida que leía lo que había escrito su amiga. Su mente quedó en blanco cuando terminó de leer, y no se podía borrar de la cabeza lo que había leído. Entonces... entonces no todo estaba perdido... ¡Hermione le amaba! No le amaba a Krum, sino a él. Su corazón latía aún más, y estaba seguro de que sus amigos podían oírlo. Debía hablar con Hermione.

-¡Ron! ¿Estas bien?- Harry estaba parado a su lado.

-¡¿Viste?! Valió la pena, Weasley.- Seamus sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Ve a buscar a Hermione.- dijo inmediatamente Harry.

- No podría hacerlo, creo que moriría de la vergüenza.- dijo Ron, sintiéndose ruborizado.

-¡Déjate de estupideces, Ron! ¿No es lo que siempre quisiste? Ve y habla con ella.- Harry empujó a su amigo a la puerta.

-¡Buena suerte!- gritaron Dean y Seamus a las carcajadas.

Hermione entró en la habitación, y se tiró en la cama. Estaba más pensativa que nunca. "Yo no podría aguantar verte sufrir..." había dicho Ron. Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y no las podía alejar. Se inclinó para tomar su agenda, donde ella descargaba todo lo que sentía, pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba. Supuso que la habían tomado Parvati o Lavender, así que se puso a buscarla.

La puerta se abrió de pronto. Hermione, que estaba agachada buscando la agenda debajo de su cama, dijo:

- Lavender... ¿has visto...?

-¿Buscas algo, Hermione?- esa voz hizo que Hermione se incorporara de repente. Ron estaba parado a la puerta, y la cerró. Miró a Hermione que estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

- No deberías estar aquí, Ron.- murmuró ella.

- No importa... ¿buscabas algo?- insistió Ron, acercándose.

-¿Yo? Pues... si...- balbuceó Hermione.

-¿Acaso buscas esto? – Ron sacó su mano del bolsillo, y Hermione vio horrorizada que su agenda estaba en las manos que no deberían estar.

-¿¡Que haces con mi agenda?!- Hermione estaba horrorizada.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar.- dijo Ron.

-¿La has leído?- preguntó ella, tan nerviosa que estaba al borde del desmayo.

- La he leído, Hermione.- respondió él, mirándola.

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, con la mirada perdida. O sea que su secreto había sido descubierto. Ron Weasley lo sabía...

- Deberíamos hablar.- dijo el colorado, también sentándose.

-¿Hablar? ¡¿Hablar?! Ron, no quiero hablar, no puedo... Lo siento, yo... no quería causarte problemas... Pero fue inevitable, Ron. Siento estar enamorada de ti, se que no me correspondes y que estas con Alessia, pero Ron... Quiero decirte ahora que lo sabes... Que tu...- Hermione miraba los ojos azules de Ron, dispuesta a decirle todo, aunque el ya lo supiera, pero aún así, quería decírselo ella misma.- Yo quiero decirte que tu... tu eres la única persona que amo, desde que te vi, Ron, aunque nunca lo he demostrado, traté de ocultarlo, pero no aguantaba más, cada vez que te veo, mi corazón late con fuerza, mis manos sudan y no hago más que mirar tu hermosa sonrisa. Nunca dejo de pensar en ti, Ron, nunca, porque estoy demasiado enamorada de ti, y no puedo dejar de imaginarte en cada momento. Al principio no quería admitirlo pero ya que más da... Siempre lo supe, fui una tonta al negar mis sentimientos. Estoy con Krum solo para tratar de olvidarte, porque me hace mal verte con Alessia, cuando los vi besarse mi corazón se desgarró de tristeza, Ron, siempre imagine que ese sería mi lugar, pero no importa, no quiero obligarte a nada... Solo quería decirte eso, Ron... Yo te... amo con todo mi alma, y siempre voy a estar a tu lado y esperándote, ojalá alguna vez puedas sentir lo mismo que siento yo...

Ron no esperaba aquella confesión para nada, pero se sintió el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo. Solo quería abrazar a Hermione y besarla y estar para siempre con ella.

- Hermione yo...- empezó a decir Ron.

-¡No! No hables, Ron, no quiero escucharte.- lo atajó ella.

- Pero, Hermione...

-¡No! No me acercaré más a ti, y te pido que tampoco tu lo hagas, esto no debió haber pasado, por favor, vete...

- Necesito decirte algo...

-¡Fuera, Ronald! No quiero oírte, ya se que me dirás...

- Hermione...

-¡Nada! Vete, por favor. Vete, ¡Fuera, Ron!- gritó Hermione, algo enojada.

Ron se puso de pie, pero no para irse y tomó a Hermione del brazo.

-¡Ron! ¿No entiendes? No quiero verte, ¡fuera de mi habitación!

-¡Quiero hablarte, Hermione!

-¡No te escucharé, así que me dejas en paz!

-¡No!

Hermione salió entonces por la puerta, corriendo a toda velocidad. Ron la siguió, pero ella ya había desaparecido.

*****************


	11. Un beso y un final

****

Hermione, la bruja adolescente.

Capítulo XI: Un beso y un final.

Casi eran las 4 de la mañana. Ron estaba tumbado en su cama, sin poder ni pegar un ojo. Si fuera por él, no estaría acostado en esa cama, sino tratando de hablar con Hermione. El profesor Snape lo había regañado cuando lo vio cerca de las habitaciones de las chicas, cosa que provocó que el colorado casi le largase una maldición por la espalda de la furia. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? Hermione, la única chica a la que el amaba de verdad, se escondía de él, se escapaba. Ella le había confesado sus sentimientos, le había dicho que lo amaba... Pero ella no le daba la oportunidad de que él le dijera lo mucho que la quería también... Nunca creyó que eso podría sucederle, pero ahí estaba él... Hermione, la chica de la cual Ron estaba enamorado, también estaba enamorado de él, y el.... ¿estaba acostado en esa cama como si nada? No había forma de hablarle, ella estaba demasiado avergonzada con lo que había pasado, pero a Ron ya no le importaba nada, solo decirle a Hermione que también le amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Miles de vueltas en la cama no solucionaron los problemas de Ron. A primera hora de la mañana buscaría a Hermione o haría lo que sea por intentar hablarle, ya que ese día volvían de nuevo a Hogwarts. 

"Eres la única persona a la que amo, Ron..." le había dicho. Con las palabras pronunciadas por su amiga ese día, que resonaban en su cabeza cada vez más, Ron fue cayendo en un sueño bastante ligero...

Se había despertado muy bruscamente. Harry estaba a su lado, sentado en la cama, atándose los cordones de los zapatos. Ron había tenido un sueño muy extraño y a la vez desagradable. Estaba, sin saber porqué en la sala común de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy se reía de él con carcajadas estridentes. Ginny también estaba ahí y raramente tomada de la mano de Draco. Hermione estaba parada en un rincón, mirando ceñuda a Malfoy. De la nada, Krum aparecía en la chimenea y se llevaba a Hermione, agarrándola por la cintura. Ron trataba de tomarle las manos cuando Krum volvía a entrar en la chimenea de un fuego rojizo, y justo ahí se había despertado. En su opinión, había tenido muy mala noche.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?- preguntó Harry, al ver a su amigo algo pensativo.

Ron relató su sueño a Harry, que mantenía una sonrisa pero las cejas algo arqueadas.

- Es obvio que tuvieras un sueño así, Ron, con todo lo que paso ayer...

- Es cierto, pero no entiendo que hacían Ginny y Malfoy tomados de la mano...- murmuró el colorado, haciendo una mueca de intenso asco.

- Menos mal que solo fue un sueño.- repuso Harry, algo sonrojado.

- Si... Bueno, espérame que me cambio rápido, Harry. Tengo que hablar con Hermione.

- Espero que aún no siga tímida.- confesó Harry, tratando inútilmente de acomodar su cabello azabache.

- Ojalá... yo lo estaría en su lugar. Pero aún así debería darme una oportunidad de hablarle.

- Claro que si.

Ron se puso la túnica y se peinó un poco. Ambos amigos se dirigieron al pequeño comedor, lleno de estudiantes que desayunaban ruidosamente. Snape pasó junto a ellos.

- Es bueno que ya no te andes merodeando por las habitaciones de las chicas, Weasley... 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde a desayunar.- dijo éste, y Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia, cuando él seguía caminando con su curvada sonrisa.

Se sentaron junto a los demás. Pero no había ningún rastro de Hermione. Ron dejó a Harry desayunando con los demás y se dispuso a buscarla. Buscó en la salita, pero no estaba. Snape estaba desayunando, así que fue silenciosamente a las habitaciones de las chicas. Tocó la puerta y la cara de Lavender se asomó por ésta.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí? Snape va a matarte...- murmuró ella.

-¿Esta Hermione aquí?- preguntó él rápidamente. Parvati se acercaba cepillando su cabello hacia la puerta.

- No, se levantó temprano, ni siquiera desayunó con nosotras.- le dijo Parvati.

-¿No tienen idea de donde estará?- insistió Ron.

- Creo que fue con los demás prefectos a ayudar a la profesora Mc Gonagall... – dijo Lavender.- ¡Pero, Ron! Mejor vete porque si llega a venir Snape terminarás mal...

- De acuerdo, si ven a Hermione díganle que la estoy buscando.

- Bien, lo haremos... Adiós.- repuso Lavender, cerrando la puerta.

Ron volvió al comedor, donde la mayoría terminaba ya de desayunar. Pero él no tenía hambre, así que esperaron a que el profesor Snape y la profesora Stofan los llamaran hacia el vestíbulo. Camila, la amiga de Alessia se acercó a ellos.

- Hola, chicos.- saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

- Hola...

-¿No buscas a Alessia, Ron?- preguntó Camila, acomodando sus rubios rizos.

- Ah... Pues...

- Ella me dijo que iba a buscarte en el tren. La profesora Mc Gonagall llamó a todos los prefectos, así que tuvo que irse.- explicó ella.

Pero no pudieron seguir con la charla, ya que Snape dio las indicaciones de cómo ir hacia la estación de Bulgaria. No quedaba tan lejos de ahí, así que se encaminaron.

Harry y Camila tenían una entretenida charla, pero Ron iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Llegaron y el tren escarlata de Hogwarts ya se encontraba ahí. Subieron y Camila se fue con sus amigas de Ravenclaw. Ron inmediatamente buscó a Hermione entre la multitud de túnicas negras que subían al tren, pero parecía que la tierra la había tragado.

Se ubicaron en un vagón desocupado; Harry y él solos. 

-¿Crees que Hermione vendrá a buscarnos, Harry?- preguntó Ron, sacando la cabeza por la ventana, por si divisaba algo.

- No lo sé, Ron... Ella esta demasiado avergonzada.- respondió Harry.

-¡Pero tiene que escucharme!

- Lo sé... Pero creo que ella no querrá escucharte. Seguramente piensa que tu no la quieres o algo así.

- Pero yo si la quiero, Harry.

- Ya lo sé, Ron... Pero así es ella, tendrás que buscarla por tus propios medios, porque no creo que se acerque aquí por un tiempo...

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del tren, que ya empezaba a dar marcha. No quería ir con Harry, ni mucho menos con Ron. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para ir a verlos. Seguramente no hablaría más con ellos. Había arruinado una hermosa amistad. Se sentía triste, deprimida, solo quería... ya no sabía que quería, pero no escuchar a Ron y sus estúpidas disculpas de que él no la quería como más que una amiga.

La puerta de un vagón se abrió y Parvati apareció por él.

-¡Hermione! ¿Quieres pasar?- la invitó.

- Gracias, creo que me quedaré con ustedes.- dijo ella, entrando. Lavender también estaba allí.

-¿Y como estas?- preguntó ésta.

- Supongo que bien...

- Hoy Ron fue a buscarte en nuestras habitaciones...- comentó Parvati.

- Seguro que esta buscándome, pero yo no quiero oírlo.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Lavender, frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque se muy bien lo que me dirá, Lavender.- respondió Hermione, angustiada.- Y la verdad que no quiero escucharlo.

-¿Y si de verdad él te quiere y no le estás dando una oportunidad?- opinó Parvati.

-¿Qué dices?

- Capaz que Ron también esta enamorado de ti, pero si tu te escapas y eso, el no puede decírtelo. – explicó Parvati.

- Habla con él, Hermione.- pidió Lavender.

- No puedo, de verdad... Yo sé que Ron no me quiere, chicas. Sino, no hubiera besado a Alessia...

-¡Lo hizo por el juego, Hermione!- explotó Parvati, exasperada.

-¡Pero bien se pudo haber negado! Entiendo que quieran hacerme sentir mejor... Pero de verdad digan lo que digan, no van a convencerme, no hablaré con Ron... Y capaz que ya nunca más...

-¡Lo siento! De acuerdo... Gracias...- decía Ron. Estaba cerrando la puerta de un vagón, ocupado por una chica y un chico de Slytherin. Se habían molestado con él, ya que abrió la puerta y de verdad parecía que interrumpía. Pero a Ron no le importaba, buscaba a Hermione, y si era necesario, buscaría en todo el tren. 

-¡Ron!- gritó una voz. Harry se acercaba jadeando.

-¿Encontraste a Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

- No... ¿tu has tenido suerte?

-¡Menos! Es que no lo entiendo... ¿dónde se pudo haber metido?

-¿Buscaste aquí?- dijo Harry, señalando un vagón; se escuchaban voces de chicas. Era el vagón ocupado por Parvati, Lavender y Hermione.

- No, vamos.- respondió Ron-

- No puedo creer lo que dices, Hermione.- dijo Lavender, mirando a la chica.

- Es así, Lavender. A mi tampoco me gusta decirlo.- respondió Hermione.

- Cállense un segundo... ¿No escuchan voces?- preguntó Parvati, poniéndose de pie.

Las otras chicas también aguzaron el oído. 

-¡Son las voces de Harry y Ron!- exclamó Hermione, horrorizada.

- Es hora que hables con ellos, Herm.- dijo Lavender.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No podría! Por favor, chicas, díganle que no saben donde estoy.- rogó Hermione, mirándolas.

- Nos parece muy mal lo que estas haciendo, Hermione.- opinó Parvati.

- Bueno, bueno, solo por esta vez...

- Promete que hablarás con Ron al llegar a Hogwarts.- dijo Lavender.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Hermione.

- Promételo, o sino, no te ayudamos.- dijeron a la vez Lavender y Parvati.

- Oh, de acuerdo, lo prometo. ¿Me ayudan ahora?- dijo por fin Hermione.

- Claro, con gusto.- sonrió Lavender.

-...¬¬ 

Parvati y Lavender pusieron a Hermione detrás de la puerta, esperando que los chicos no entraran lo demasiado para descubrirla. Las voces de Harry y Ron se escuchaban cada vez más cercanas.

- Actúa con normalidad, Lavender.- le dijo Parvati, tomando asiento.

- Si, si, lo haré. Pero es que estoy un poco nerviosa.- dijo ésta.

Hermione estaba más que nerviosa, su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía un peso en el estómago.

La puerta se abrió y se asomó la cara de Ron, seguida por la de Harry.

- Hola, chicas, disculpen las molestias... ¿Hermione no esta con ustedes?- preguntó Ron.

- No, ya te lo dijimos, Ron. No la vemos desde el desayuno.- repuso Parvati, molesta.

-¡Te lo dije, Ron! No sé donde podrá estar.- susurró Harry.

-¿Aún no sabes si sigue con los prefectos y la profesora Mc Gonagall?- insistió Ron.

- No, no lo sé, Ronald. – dijo cortante Parvati.

- Bien... ¿Qué hacemos, Harry?- dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia su amigo.

- Vamos, Ron. Gracias, chicas.- dijo Harry.

- No fue nada.- sonrió Parvati.

- Si ven a Hermione, díganle que la estamos buscando.- añadió Ron. Y Harry y él se apresuraron a salir.

-¡No salgas todavía!- susurró Parvati a Hermione.

- Podríamos buscar a Alessia, Ron.- decía la voz de Harry.

-¿Para que?- se extrañó Ron.

- Ella es prefecta, veamos si siguen reunidos o no.- respondió Harry.

- Buena idea. Vamos a buscarla.- los pasos de Harry y Ron se perdieron y Hermione salió rápidamente.

Caía la noche cuando los alumnos de quinto llegaron a Hogwarts. Todos empezaron a bajar, hambrientos y cansados, tirando de sus carritos, mientras comentaban el viaje, entusiasmados. Ron y Harry caminaban rápidamente hacia el Gran Salón. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban allí, cenando. 

- Vamos a cenar, Ron.- dijo Harry.

-¡Tengo que buscar a Hermione, Harry!- exclamó Ron, harto.

- Seguro que vendrá al Gran Salón, tiene que cenar, ¿no?- opinó Harry.

- Oh, de acuerdo... –aceptó finalmente Ron.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. 

Mientras Harry se servía pollo y puré de zapallo, Ron buscaba a Hermione con la mirada. No entendía como Harry podía tener tanto hambre; a él no le entraba ni una miga de pan, tenía como cerrado el estómago desde la noche anterior.

Esperó a que Harry terminase y se dirigieron a la sala común. Ron buscó a Hermione por los pasillos y, antes de encaminarse hacia la sala común, dieron una vuelta por el lago y la cabaña de Hagrid, pero nada. Algo deprimidos, se fueron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

La dama gorda tarareaba y se acomodaba su vestido de seda rosa cuando Harry le dio la contraseña. Al abrirse la puerta, se encontraron de cara con Hermione. Ésta, al verlos, abrió muchos los ojos y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Por fin! ¡Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados, Hermione!- gritó Harry.

- Lo siento, Harry, he estado ocupada... –murmuró ella, con la mirada gacha. "Bueno- pensó- no podría haber estado escondiéndome toda la vida de Ron. Supongo que ahora será peor cuando me diga que no me quiere..."

- Ah, no hay problema.- sonrió Harry, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Ron, que de repente se había sonrojado demasiado. – Los veo luego, supongo.- Harry se alejó un poco y se sentó junto a Ginny, que los había estado mirando.

Ron y Hermione permanecieron el silencio por unos segundos. La sala común estaba llena de estudiantes que les comentaban a los otros sobre el viaje. 

- Creo que iré a cenar.- murmuró Hermione, yendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera, Hermione!- exclamó Ron. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione, temiéndose lo peor.

- Necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy urgente.

- Escucha, Ron. Si es por lo que sucedió ayer, yo acepto que no me quieras, lo comprendo, pero prefiero que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.- Hermione hablaba en un tono de voz algo fuerte, lo que produjo la atención de la mayoría de la sala común. Ginny miró a Harry, esperando una respuesta sobre que era lo que había dicho Hermione, pero el chico miraba a sus amigos sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no me dejas que te explique?- respondió Ron, también algo harto.

-¡Ya te lo dije, Ronald! No quiero oírte, es tan simple de entender. ¿Acaso no sabes lo mucho que he estado y estoy sufriendo? Si de verdad me consideras tu amiga, deberías entender lo que digo.- repuso, Hermione, con la mirada desafiante.

- Por una sola vez, ¿me dejarás que hable yo?- insistió Ron.

-¡No! Ya basta, no quiero hablar más de este tema, me hace mal, Ron... Mejor me voy a cenar.- dijo Hermione, volviéndose hacia el retrato. Todos en la sala común los miraban.

-¡Tu no te vas a ningún lado, Hermione!- estalló Ron, agarrándola por la muñeca, impidiendo que se moviera.

-¡Suéltame, Ron!- aulló Hermione, con una mirada furiosa.

-¡No! ¡Ahora me escucharás!- respondió Ron, sin soltarla.

-¿Para que quieres que te escuche? ¡No quiero escuchar tus disculpas, Ronald!- gritó Hermione.

-¿Quién te dijo que debo disculparme?

-¡Yo lo sé bien, Ron! No hace falta que me digas que solo me quieres como una amiga, yo ya lo sé, se bien a quien quieres tu, Ron.- respondió ésta, tratando de soltarse, pero la mano de Ron le apretaba la muñeca con fuerza.

-¿Y a quien quiero yo, Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

-¡Es obvio que a Alessia! No me hagas decirlo.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¡Nadie, se nota, Ron! ¿Ahora puedes soltarme?- replicó Hermione, enfadada.

- No te soltaré, Hermione. Nunca voy a alejarte de mi lado ahora que sé que tu me amas.- contestó Ron, mirándola.

-¡Déjate de tonterías, Ron! 

-¡No son tonterías, Hermione! Yo te quiero...

-¡Basta!

-¡Es enserio! Yo... yo... te quiero... –Hermione luchaba contra Ron, tratando de soltarse; éste se encontraba demasiado sonrojado, y parecía tener una grave lucha interior.

- Ron... por favor... ¡SUÉLTAME!

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer algo, Ron la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él y cuando solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban, sus labios se rozaron, haciendo que Ron se sonrojara aún más y Hermione sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Hermione dejó de luchar en el intento de sacar la mano de Ron de su muñeca. El chico la tomó por el mentón, y volvió a acercarse a su boca, haciendo que Hermione sintiera sus piernas temblar, y entonces la besó. Parecía que la sala común no existía alrededor de ellos, sino que era como si estuvieran solo ellos dos, nadie más. No les importaba que todos los demás estuvieran viéndolos, para Ron y Hermione no importaba nada más. Solo que nunca más nadie los separase. ¡Cuánto tiempo habían esperado ese momento! Ambos no querían dejar de besarse; si se separaban capaz que todo había sido solo un sueño. 

Les llegó el ruido de algunos aplausos que resonaban en la sala común. Se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ambos rojos como tomates.

-¿Ahora me crees?- susurró Ron.

- Yo...- Hermione no sabía que decir.

- Te quiero, Herm.- repuso él.

- Yo también.- sonrió Hermione, lanzándose a los brazos de Ron.

Harry y Ginny corrieron hacia ellos. Todos en la sala común también. Parvati y Lavender aplaudían emocionadas a su amiga. Dean, Seamus y Neville entraron por la puerta trayendo cerveza de manteca y comida. Para ellos, era un motivo a festejar... Y para Ron y Hermione también. Era casi la medianoche. Habían puesto música en la sala común, y algunos bailaban muy entusiasmados. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos en un rincón. La ventana estaba abierta y una fresca brisa entraba por ella.

-¿Herm?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué sucede?

- Quiero que sepas que estoy muy enamorado de ti y que te ... bueno... yo... yo... o sea... yo te amo... Y que... bueno, espero que no te moleste que te haya besado...- respondió Ron, aún más sonrojado.

-¡Claro que no me molestó, Ron! Que dices... Siempre lo había estado esperando... –sonrió Hermione, feliz.

-¿Enserio? ¡Es genial! Por un momento pensé que me golpearías...

- Nunca haría eso...- repuso ella, arqueando las cejas.

-¡Es que no me dejaste otra opción que besarte! No me dejabas que te explicase nada. Fue frustrante, ¿sabes?

- Bueno... no me imaginaba para nada lo que me dijiste, Ron.

- Eres un poco caprichosa, ¿sabes?- dijo Ron, rodeándola con un brazo.

-¡Oye! Tu no debiste besar a Alessia.

-¡Y para el caso tu no debiste ponerte de novia con Vicky!

-¡No lo llames Vicky! Además, yo lo hice porque me sentía mal.

-¡Y yo lo hice porque era un juego! ¿Recuerdas?

- No quiero discutir contigo, Ron.- repuso Hermione, tomando la mano del colorado.

-¡Siempre eres tu la que me discutes!- contestó él.

- Ya cállate, ¿quieres?- dijo ella sonriendo. Ron también sonrió. 

****

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ FIN */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/
    
    Hola!!! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien.

Bueno, llegó el final de este fic!!!! ^^ Ojalá que les haya gustado, a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo. Les agradezco sus reviews y también su paciencia cuando tenía mis crisis de escritora n.n **¡Muchas Gracias!**

Además, quiero dedicarle este capítulo y todo el fic a: **Polgara**,** Mandy **y** Paula. **Gracias por seguir el fic!!! Espero que les haya gustado mucho a las tres.

También, obvio, para los que dejaron sus reviews!!!

Un beso para todos, se me cuidan!!!! ;)

****

*~ Vero Granger ~* 


End file.
